Water Dragon Slayer
by TheOrangeNeko
Summary: A new dragon slayer arrives at fariy tail. Is there more than meets the eye? It takes place a few weeks before edolas. There's some drama in these too. That's all you need to know, now read the story.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Welcome to my second story on this account, I hope youi enjoy it.**

**Alice: Hey orange neko!**

**ON: What?**

**Alice: Why are you posting a prolo****gue instead of a chapter?**

**ON: So I have more time to make the rest, duh.**

**Alice: But you already ahve the first chapter done.**

**ON: I know, but I'm going to upload it soon**

**Alice: Why not know?**

**ON: So I'll have something to posted next week.**

**Mika: You make your fans wait.**

**Alice: See, Mika on my side.**

**ON: Because your here friernd.**

**Mika: That is not true, I took her side because she had the better arguement.**

**ON: Smart ass.**

**Mika: What was that?**

**ON: Oh, you didn't hear? I said *leans near her ear* SMART AAAASSSS!**

**Mika: You want to fight?**

**ON: Bring it on. *Mika and Orange neko start fighting* *Wendy walks into the room***

**Wendy: What happened?**

**Alice: Nothing much, Orange and Mika are fighting again, the usual.**

**Wendy: We should probably start the prologue.**

**Alice: Yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

We walked through Magnolia, trying to find a place to stay for the night. I had my black hair tied back and I was wearing a light blue t-shirt and black shorts. As we walked around we heard two women talking about the local guild here.

"Did you hear, those fairy tail hooligans have three dragon slayers now."

"Really? Oh no that means that it's going to get even more chaotic." I turned to my friend, Mika. She was a brown talking cat with wings and blue eyes.

"Did you hear that, they have dragon slayers, maybe they know where Mizuine is."

"Ali, it's been years since you seen her, what would make you think they knew anything?"

"Thanks for the encouragement Mika, come on, we're going to that guild." I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, do you know where the fairy tail guild is?" I asked

"Why would you want to go there little girl?"

"I'm 15."

"Okay, but why do you want to go there?"

"I'm a mage, a dragon slayer."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I was hoping they'd let me join." They looked at each other worrisomely.

"There's no guild here, you should try the next town."

"But-" They walked away before I got to complain.

"See, we should just leave."

"No, we're going to that guild. I'll look around town, you search from the sky.

"Fine, but when we don't find it, I get to annoy you about this the rest of the day."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading please review and leave suggestions.**

**ON: I'm giveing any flames to Nastu, that way I'll have some use for them.**

**Mika: Try not to get burned.**

**ON: Shut it cat, or I'll kick the crap out of you again.**

**Wendy: Stop fighting guys, nobody like to read about that.**

**ON: Are you kidding, people love reading about fights. Have you read anything on fanfiction before?**

**Wendy: No.**

**Mika: No.**

**Alice: Yes.**

**ON: Really?**

**Alice: Yeah. Does anyone else find it ironic that read Harry Potter?**

**ON: Yes, a lot. Why harry potter?**

**Alice: Because I like Harry Potter. Don't judge me.**

**ON: Too late.**

**Alice: Oh yeah, what do you read?**

**ON: Whatever anime/video game/show that I'm into at the moment like Hetalia, Fullmetal alchemist, Fairy tail, Kingdom hearts, Soul eater, etc.**

**Mika: Wow, you read more than I thought.**

**ON: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Mika: Nothing, you just don't look the kind of person who reads a lot.**

**ON: I am in honors classes. I am a geinus.**

**Mika: Sure you are. *Mika rolls her eyes***

**O****N: That's it. Round two. Come on.**

**Mika: Fine. *They start fighting again***

**Alice: Geez, not again. I'll just end the prolouge now. Review and alert!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Water Dragon Slayer.**

**Alice: That's me!**

**ON: Who else would it be, Mika? She can barely to anything.**

**Mika: I heard that!**

**ON: You were supposed to!**

**Wendy: You guys just finish your last fight, don't start fighting again.**

**ON: Wendy, it's unaviodable. We always fight. Always have, always will.**

**Mika: Because Orange is an asshole.**

**ON: Hey, there could be children reading this.**

**Mika: You know that there isn't, it's rated T for a reason.**

**ON: Because no one under the age of 13 should have to see that ass face of yours?**

**Mika: Or because of your overbareing resemblence to an elephant's buttchecks.**

**ON: Come here you damn cat! *Orange picks up a bat* *Orange chases Mika***

**Alice: They forgot I was here. I feel like Canada.**

**Wendy: Who?**

**Alice: No one, it's just a character from Orange's other story. He's pretty much invisible.**

**Wendy: Well I noticed you.**

**Alice: I know, but that's not the point.**

**ON: Hold still!**

**Alice: One second. *Alice turns toward orange neko who finally had Mika pinned down* Roar of the Water Dragon! *Hits Orange and Mika, and destorys half of Orange's house.**

**ON: Alice, you just blew up my house!**

**Alice: Well sorry, but you were about to kill Mika...again.**

**ON: Well you helping me put my house back together during the chapter.**

**Alice: Fine.**

**ON: Enjoy the chapter. Alright, let's go get some nails and wood, this is going to take a while.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I was walking around in circles, trying to find fairy tail. 'Now think, where would a guild be?' As I was thinking, I ran into a tall blonde girl and fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked, helping me up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I wasn't looking were I was going. By the way, I'm a little lost, can you show me where fairy tail is?"

"Yeah, I'm from fairy tail, why do you want to go there, are you a mage?"

"Yeah, I'm a dragon slayer." She was really shocked.

"You're a dragon slayer?"

"Yeah, I was hoping the dragon slayers at fairy tail would know something about my friend, Mizuine. She disappeared a few years ago."

"Was she a dragon?" I was shocked. 'How did she already know?'

"I hate to tell you this, but they all have the same story." I sighed.

"I'd still like to meet them though. I'm Alice, call me Ali."

"I'm Lucy." We were walking over to the guild when I realized that I forgot about Mika.

"Wait, I forgot about Mika."

"Who?"

"My friend, she's a brown cat with wings and blue eye with a bell on her tail. She's flying around Magnolia looking for fairy tail."

"She might have already found the guild so let's head over there for now." We walked through the town and up to the hill with a giant building with a few flags near the top with a symbol on them and a bell at the top.

"How did I not see that?" I sighed.

"Ali there you are."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Mika floating down.

"Hey Mika, this is Lucy; Lucy, this is Mika."

"Nice to meet you."

"Back at you, so this is fairy tail?"

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to everyone." Lucy opened the door and a chair flew toward me and hit me in the face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why does this keep happening?" I stood up and saw 20 wizards fighting each other.

"What's going on here?" I asked in shock.

"This is a normal day at fairy tail."

"Normal? They're tearing the place apart."

"Yup, that's fairy tail."

"Where do I sign up?"

"What? Ali, you seriously want join this place?" Mika shouted.

"Yeah, I mean look at this place, it's so lively and traveling is so boring. I'm going in." I ran into the brawl and immediately took a punch to the jaw.

"Ow. Hey!" I got up and punched the closest person I saw. I could hear Lucy and Mika talking.

"It looks like she'll fit in just fine here." Mika sighed.

"This so like her, she gets distracted so easily." I punched a guy wearing no clothes in the stomach. 'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

><p>"So, you're a dragon slayer?" I was sitting down with the master of the guild Makrov. I had a black eye and a few bruises.<p>

"Yeah, I'm a water dragon slayer."

"Well it looks like you'll get along with those brats."

"Yeah, they sure know how to have fun." I smiled.

"That's one way to put. Anyway, welcome to Fairy tail." He took a blue stamp and stamped my shoulder.

"Awesome. I'm going to go meet everyone."

I walked into the room and the debris of the fight was everywhere. There were unconscious mages everywhere. I looked around and found Lucy with Mika, a girl with blue hair, and another cat.

"Hi guys." I yelled walking over to them.

"Hey Ali. This is Wendy and Charlie."

"Hi, I'm Alice, call me Ali."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you." I sat down next to Wendy.

"So, what kind of mages are you guys?"

"I'm a celestial mage."

"That's cool, so you can summon all the Zodiacs?"

"Yeah, I don't have all 12 but I have a lot of them."

"Cool, what about you Wendy?"

"I'm a dragon slayer."

"You're a dragon slayer too?"

"Yeah, I'm a sky dragon slayer."

"I'm a water dragon slayer. Who else is a dragon slayer here?"

"Nastu is a fire dragon slayer and Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer."

"I can't wait to meet them. Oh, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I kind of need a place to stay, can stay at your house tonight?"

"Sure."

"I'll go grab my stuff." I ran to grab my backpack that I left in the master's room when I trip on someone.

"Again? I really need a helmet or something." I sighed.

* * *

><p>At around 8:00pm we left for Lucy's house. It wasn't that far away from the guild, so it was really convenient.<p>

"Hey Lucy, you shouldn't walk up there, your going to fall." Mika pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"Okay, we're here." She unlocked the door and three of the other members were sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey Lucy." The pink haired one said.

"Lucy, do you share your share your house with them?"

"No I don't, and what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard the new guild member was staying at your house."

"Aren't I popular?" I said sarcastically. "I'm Alice, call me Ali."

"I'm Nastu."

"I'm Happy."

"Gray."

"Erza, welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Thanks. So, I heard that you're a dragon slayer too, Nastu."

"You're a dragon slayer?"

"Yeah." I sat down next to Erza. "I'm a water dragon slayer. I originally came here to ask you about my friend Mizuine. She was a dragon that disappeared seven years ago and I've been searching everywhere for her ever since with a few stops here and there, but Lucy told me you know just as much as I do. When I found out, I still wanted to come and see why the locals didn't want me to come here and seeing the brawl I walked into when I got here, I understood." I smiled while Mika glared at me.

"Mika, what's with the face?" I asked sarcastically.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, we'll be right back." I stood up and walked outside with Mika.

"You really are a pain in the butt, you know that right?"

"Okay, what did I do this time miss kill joy?"

"You should be in such a rowdy guild. It isn't safe."

"I've been looking for Mizuine for seven years, I think I can relax now."

"But, your just going to quit, just like that?"

"No, of course not. If I find any clues on where the dragons went, the other dragon slayers here might want to know about it."

"You barely know them."

"And they made a great first impression."

"Look, I'm just concerned; there are tons of mages there that can squish you in five seconds."

"My mind's made up, we are staying!"

"Fine." I turned around.

"You guys can stop hiding now." Lucy and the others peered their heads out the door.

"Thanks for the privacy." I said walking back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Alice: There you are, why did you ditch us a the hardware store?**

**ON: Because I just had the awesome idea of having the guild members help me out. I say they did a pretty good job. Thanks for your help guys! *Hands master money**The guild members wave goodbye as they walk out the door and Orange, Mika, Wendy, and Alice are left***

**Alice: Whoa, your house is huge!**

**ON: Yup, it's got five bedrooms, two guest rooms, three bathrooms, a game room (includeing PS2, PS3, DSi, 3DS, Wii, Gamecube, nintendo64 (Yeah, I seriously have this) Xbox 360 (with connect), a gameboy, pool table, air hockey table, pinball machine (Simpsons version), a huge 40 foot TV, and a computer), an indoor pool that still needs water, and a living room.**

**Alice: It's going to be really easy to get lost.**

**ON: No it won't they put maps of the place everywhere, see? *Orange points to wall***

**Alice: Well I'll be damned.**

**ON: By the way, can you fill my pool with water?**

**Alice: Why should I?**

**ON: Because you still owe me for destorying my old house. *Alice sweatdrops***

**Alice: Fine. *Alice walks away***

**ON: So, do you guys want to play on the air hockey table?**

**Wendy: Sure, sounds fun.**

**Mika: Sure why not.**

**ON: You guys are going down. Review and alert!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well Chapter 2 is finally here. I want to thank Miu Takayama for metioning my story in her story "Another Dragon Slayer?" It means a lot. It's a really good story, so go check it out (after reading this of course). By the way, there is some drama in this chapter so-**

**Alice: Orange, come on, it's almost done.**

**ON: Hey, I have to do the author's note.**

**Alice: Just do it later, it's not like anyone reads this.**

**ON: 4TH WALL!**

**Alice: What?**

**ON: Nothing, I'll be right.**

**Alice: Finally. *Orange neko walks over to game room***

**ON: Do you have the game set up?**

**Alice: Yeah, I've been waiting to play this for weeks.**

**Mika: Hey guys, what are you playing?**

**ON: White Neko make her own video game on the computer.**

**Alice: It just finished downloading on the computer.**

**ON: I'm the main character for the first half of the game.**

**Mika: Who would want to play as you?**

**ON: Well I'm a ninja in the game, so I guess a lot of people.**

**Mika: Three people doesn't count as a lot.**

**ON: I'm just going to ignore that since I want to play this game.**

**Alice: Just start playing already.**

**ON: Okay, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

It's been 3 days since I joined fairy tail. Mika is still mad about me joining, but I'm sure she'll get over it eventually. I walked over to the job board to pick out my first one.

"Hi, Ali." Wendy said walking up to me.

"Hi Wendy. Can you help me pick out a job?"

"Sure, let's see." She scanned the job board.

"How about this one?" I ripped of one of the posters.

"3,700 jewels, a gang of thieves have tormented our town. Please help."

"It's seems a little dangerous for a first job, don't you think?"

"Do you want to come with me? I don't mind having more than just Mika come with me. Actually I'd love it you came. Charlie can come too."

"Sure, we'd love to." We walked toward the door.

"Mika, let's go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She flew over to us with Charlie.

"Is somebody still grumpy?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on, we're going to be away from the guild for a while, so quit being such a kill joy." She sighed.

"Fine, let's get going."

* * *

><p>We were riding on a train to Altai where the thieves were. Wendy and I were sharing a seat across from Charlie and Mika. I had the window seat. I could feel my eyes lids falling. I didn't get much sleep the night before because I was moving my stuff into the Fairy Tail girl's dorm, Fairy Hills. Mika was nagging me the entire time. 'You can't have a room next to her, she's a drunk,' she said. She's always wanted me to be more ladylike and hated it when I hung out with guys or tomboys. It was really annoying. We ended up having a room next to Wendy, which wasn't that bad. Apparently, Wendy was a good influence on me.<p>

"You should get some sleep. It's going to be awhile until we get there." I jumped and realized it was Wendy.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." I glared at Mika and she glared back. I leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I had a horrible dream, I was 6 and it was the day after Mizuine left .I was enraged. My anger was getting to me. I took my anger out on the first thing I saw. The village near by, filled with innocent people. I nearly destroyed the town and drowned the citizens when I saw a little girl, leaning over her dead parents. My sanity returned and I collapsed. The next thing I new, I was in a jail cell, guarded by five guards. I asked where I was, but they didn't respond. I was in handcuffs and my heart was racing. I was afraid that they would kill me for what I did. When they opened the cell I was shaking. First Mizuine disappeared and now this. They walked me before a magic council. I started to cry out of fear. I apologized as much as could, hoping they would show some mercy to a six year old. They allowed me to live and let me go on the condition that I never return there. They city's name was Khovd. The image of the city destroyed, the citizens looking down on me, glaring angrily at me, reminding me that I destroyed their lives, homes and loved ones was burned into my memory forever. I could never forgive myself for what I had done. I felt depressed watching this again. My mind felt like it was about to explode. I've never told this to anyone, not even Mika. I found her a year after this. By then, I was far away from there. The thing that bothers me is that there might be some kind of clue about where Mizuine went. That thought has bothering me for years. Remembering this, I thought that I could have Wendy, Nastu, or Gajeel check it out. Although, I heard since I went there, they don't allow wizards anymore. They live in fear that I might return. I bet when they hear I joined Fairy Tail, they won't want anyone from our guild to show there faces there. I was shaking, not just in my dream, but in real life. The thought of this was just too much to take. I was on the brink of tears when…<em>

* * *

><p>"Ali, Ali, wake up!" I sprang up and hit the roof.<p>

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare." I realized I was sweating and my skin was pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, Charlie and Mika fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Oh, okay." My dream was still bothering me. It was poking at the back of my head. I leaned my head against the window and watched the scenery go by and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She didn't seem convinced. We were almost there anyway. Now I couldn't wait to get this over with. Then the train suddenly stopped.

"Sorry folks, we are experiencing technical difficulties. Please step out of the train and go to the local village while we fix it." I stood up and woke up Mika.

"Hey, we have to get off." She ignored me.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice." I picked her up and carried off the train. We stepped off the train and I stopped in shock.

"What wrong?" Wendy asked stepping off the train. I didn't answer. I was too stunned. We were in Khovd. I dropped Mika and she hit the ground.

"Ow, what was that fo-"

"I can't be here."

"What?"

"I must be dreaming, we can't be in Khovd." I was shaking my head in disbelief.

"Ali, what's wrong?"

"I need to leave; I can't be in this village." I fell to the floor, clutching my head.

"Ali!"Wendy, and Charlie ran over to me.

"Ali, what's going on?" Mika shouted.

"We need to get out of here!" My head felt like it was about to explode and I fainted.

* * *

><p><em>I was having another awful dream. I was walking down a dirt road. Men, women, and children booing and throwing things at me. I stumbled around until I was too tired to walk any further. By then, it started to rain and they all left to there homes. I looked up and tired to catch some of the water in my mouth to regain my strength. I walked in the rain until I reached the next town where the locals were shocked that a little girl like me was all alone in the cold and rain. One woman lent for fresh clothes and a place to stay temporarily. I told her that I need to get far away, so she gave me money to get on the train and go. I was able to convince her to that I'd be okay by myself. As I left on the train, I was sad that I was going farther and farther away from my home. Farther away from Mizuine…<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bed in one of the houses. 'Where am I?' I thought as Mika and the others walked in the room.<p>

"Hey Ali, how you feeling?" Mika asked.

"Better, where are we?"

"Still in Khovd, the locals explained why you didn't want to be here."

"Oh." I looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer Ali, and you know it." I stayed silent.

"You killed half of there population and destroyed half of there town. People were throwing thing at us when we walked in. Why did you do it? Why did you kill all those people? Why did you keep that a secret-" I punched the wall. They all looked terrified. It was silent for a minute. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Let me explain." I told them about how Mizuine left, I lost control of my anger, destroyed the town, and was banished from the town forever. They were stunned.

"I never wanted to hurt them, I just lost my temper." Mika walked forward.

"You idiot."

"What?"

"You didn't have to keep that a secret for so long."

"I didn't want anyone to know about. I killed the innocent."

"Alice." I shoved my face into my pillow.

"Just leave me alone."

"But-"

"Leave!" I shouted with face still in my pillow. I heard the door open and close. 'I'm dead if the magic council found out I was here; I need to get out of here.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks for reading, leave a review and no flames.**

**Alice: I dissaprove of this chapter!**

**ON: Why?**

**Alice: Hmm, let's see, how about you making me a murderer?**

**ON: That was nessesary.**

**Alice: How?**

**ON: Well, almost every who joined the guild had a fucked up life before they joined the guild, so I figured that you should too.**

**Alice: Name one person who's life was screwed up.**

**ON: Well, Erza was a slave and lost her eye, Lucy ran away from home, Gray indirectly killed his magic teacher, Wendy's previous guild was made up of ghost people-**

**Alice: Okay, okay I get it.**

**ON: Yeah, I think haveing a screwed up life is a requirement to join.**

**Alice: Maybe, maybe. By the way, how's the game going?**

**ON: Pretty good so far, most of the reactions my character says sounds like me.**

**Alice: I see, can I play?**

**ON: Sure, just don't delete my progress. *Alice walks over to the computer.**

**ON: I guess I'll just end the author's note then. Review and alert. (Sorry for the late update, school is getting in the way of me writing so the next chpater will come out whenever I can find the time to do it)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here it is. The long awaited Chapter 3.**

**Alice: Well it's about time.**

**ON:Well sorry that I was trapped in a closet by a big block for a month. (And yes, this is how we explain writers block in my stories, deal with it)**

**Alice: That I had to destory for you. That thing took forever to get rid of.**

**ON: Tell me about it. *Door bell rings* I got it. *Opens door***

**Mailman: Package for Orange Niko?**

**ON: Orange neko, and yeah, that's me.**

**Mailman: Here you go.**

**ON: Thanks. *Slams door shut***

**Alice: What'd you get?**

**ON: I don't know, I haven't opened it yet, get me a knife. *Gets Knife* *Opens box***

**Alice: So what is-**

**ON:YES, IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

**Alice: What?**

**ON: Hetalia: Paint it white! I've been waiting for this for months. *Alice sweatdrops***

**Alice: You're serious?**

**ON:Hell yeah I am, I pre ordered it when I first heard it came out. (Truth!)**

**Alice: Well can you watch it later, you still need to start the chapter.**

**ON: Oh yeah, here's chapter 3 guys. Alright, let's watch this thing already!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

I waited until the sun went down and everyone was asleep to make my escape. I left a note for Mika and the others telling them where I was going and saying I'd be walking the rest of the way. I brought plenty of water just incase something went wrong and my magic was running low. I jumped out the window and started running toward the forest. Nobody seemed to hear me. The forest had changed since the last time I came here. For a minute I thought I was lost until I found it. My old home. It was still how I remembered it. The drawings on the wall, a torch in the holding place by the door, my little bed in the corner, and the stains of water everywhere. I lit the torch, walked inside and sat down in the corner. In the corner of my eye, I saw something. I picked up and realized it was one of Mizuine's scales. It looked pretty old, but it wasn't there the last time I was here. I started thinking of a billion reasons why it would be here. In the end, I just decided that I didn't see last time. I sighed. 'Mika's going to be furious when she see's me' I thought. I lay down where my old bed use to be and started daydreaming. Remembering the days with Mizuine, training, playing, eating, and fighting. My mind started to wander as I stared up at the roof of the cave. I'm not sure when I fell asleep or what I dreamed about, but I sure remember how loud Mika yelled at me when she found that morning.

* * *

><p>"Ali, there you are!" Mika shouted, waking me up. I yawned and waved at them, half asleep.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said calmly. Mika ran up to me. Wendy and Charlie stood back to give us some space.

"What's up? What's up is that you disappeared in the middle of the night and all you did was leave us a note!"

"Hey, I didn't leave in the middle of the night, I left when everyone fell asleep."

"Whatever, the point is, why did you leave?"

"If I stayed there, the magic council would have had my head. I've been banned from there for life."

"We know, but you could have told us."

"You would have said no." She didn't respond, she was looking behind me like she saw a ghost.

"See, now come on. We still have a job to finish. Wendy, is the train fixed yet?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah it's finished." She had been talking with Charlie.

"Awesome, let's go before it leaves." I stood up started walking toward the train, but Mika didn't move.

"Come on Mika, let's go."

"Ali, is this where you use to live?"

"Yeah, I was raised here; this is where Mizuine taught me dragon slayer magic."

"Is that her handwriting?" I turned to see her pointing to a tree with her handwriting on it.

"Yeah, it is." I ran over and read it.

_Alice, I have to leave, but don't get angry. I don't want to leave but I have to. Please don't forget me. P.S Here's some magic I didn't have the chance to teach you. It's not difficult and shouldn't take you long to master._

_Mizuine_

I stared at it for a minute. 'She always was a big softy' I thought as I heard Mika tell Wendy and Charlie to go wait on the train. Then she walked up to me.

"What's it say?"

"It's just Mizuine apologizing for leaving and some magic that she didn't get the chance to teach me. I was supposed to read this the day she left." I started to tear it off the tree.

"Oh. Does it say where she went?" I shook my head.

"No, I just wish that I would've read this before I destroyed their town."

"I'm sure she was in a hurry and couldn't tell you to your face."

"Yeah." I stood up. "Come on, let's go, we still have a mission to do."

* * *

><p>The train was about to leave when we got there. Wendy and Charlie were waiting for us on the train. I was spiriting and barely made it on in time. I was trying to catch my breath as the doors closed and we started moving.<p>

"Just….barely… made it." I walked over to where Wendy and Charlie were.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down next to Wendy.

"Hi, you're okay now right?"

"Yeah, I'm felling a lot better finally getting it of my chest. By the way, can you keep this a secret? I don't want anyone else to know about this. I think they would all look at me differently."

"I understand, I won't say a word." I smiled. Mika didn't seem as mad at me anymore. After seeing all that, she didn't want to get on my nerves. In fact she seemed kind of afraid of me.

"Hey Mika, why do you look so down?"

"What?"

"You kind of depressed."

"I'm fine, trust me."

"Mika, I've known you for years, you can't fool me. Cheer up, Khovd is behind us and we should be in Altai in a few minutes." She managed to smiled, but I new she was still depressed. 'Maybe she felt bad about yelling at me. Oh well, what ever it is, she'll get over it like she always does.' We arrived in Altai a few minutes later. It looked like a ghost town. It looked very familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello?" I shouted.

"What are you doing?" Mika yelled.

"Seeing if anyone's here. If they have thieves, I'd expect them to all over the place."

"They could be ready to ambush us."

"Or, they abandoned the place already, I'm going in." I started to walk when I heard a gun go off and it went right past my ear.

"Hey!" I yelled as the shooter walked in to sight. He looked like a cowboy with an overbite.

"Now, what are you little ladies doing here?" He talked weird too.

"I'm looking for um." I looked at the poster. "Rachel Betel."

"Why do you want her, let me see that." I shoved the poster back in my pocket.

"See what?"

"Don't play dumb with me now hand it over."

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No!" He charged toward me.

"Shield!" I shouted. A blue circle appeared in front of me and made a shield out of water. He ran into it head first and fell to the ground, hard.

"Oh, I see, hey guys! We've got some mages here!" Then, 20 to 30 thieves ran out of the buildings.

"Wendy, you can roar right?"

"Yeah."

"Then follow my lead. Ready….." I took a deep breath.

"Roar of the water dragon!"I unleashed a massive roar that pelted water going 100 miles an hour at half of them.

"Roar of the sky dragon!" Wendy roared a huge wind current or something toward the other half of them. There were still 10 left standing. I charged toward them.

"Fist of the water dragon!" Water appeared around my hand as I punched the one that tried to shoot me earlier.

"Alright, who's next?" Apparently these weren't very smart thieves because they all ran toward me, mad that their leader had just been knocked out by a 15 year old girl. I sighed.

"Barrier." A blue circle appeared bellow my feet and a veil of water surrounded me.

"Wendy get them."

"Right! Roar of the sky dragon!" The blast was so large the building behind me was torn in half. The thieves laid unconscious on the ground.

"That was waaay to easy." I said as the towns people came running out of their homes, cheering.

"Hooray!"

"We're free." One woman came running up to me.

"Alice?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Rachel, the woman who helped you out seven years ago." My eyes got big.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you." She hugged me.

"It's great to see that you're doing okay. Did you ever find that friend of yours?"

"No, but I'm still looking. So you're the one that asked Fairy Tail for help?"

"Yeah, I asked around town and they said that they would do the best job."

"And sure enough, Wendy, Mika, Charlie and I show up and saved you guys."

"Yeah, I have the reward in my house, let me go get it."

"Okay, hey guys, come here." I yelled. I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around me, because turned around and a crowd of people surrounded and separated us.

"Hey Mika, can you give me a hand?" She floated over and I grabbed onto her hands. She lifted me off the ground and toward where Rachel was going.

"Wendy, come on!"

"We're coming!" Wendy was holding onto Charlie's hands as she floated up toward us.

"Rachel's over there. She's actually an old friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she helped me get away from Khovd the first time. She really helped me out. Mika, Charlie, down there." I pointed toward Rachel's house. Mika and Charlie lowered us down and we walked inside her house. She was waiting for us at the table near the door.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." I said sitting across from Rachel.

"Here's the reward money. Sorry that we can't pay you more, but the thieves took almost all our money." Rachel said sadly.

"It's okay, we set your town free, and that's reward enough." Wendy said.

"Yeah, to me, this is just a favor for an old friend." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"Thank you girls, have a safe trip home."

"Thanks." I said walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hope you liked it. Leave a review and alert.**

**Alice: So how was your movie?**

**ON: Amazingful! They never fail to empress me.**

**Alice: Oh please, that show brainwashes people into learning history.**

**ON: Does not.**

**Alice: Oh yeah? Who fought in the war of Austrian Succsession?**

**ON: France, Spain, Prussia, and Saxonny (or however you spell it) vs Austria, Britain, and Netherlands. *Alice grins***

**ON: I'm not brain washed, I realized this a long time ago and I still choose to watch it. Although my history grade ahd never been higher.**

**Alice: Sure...**

**ON: *Glare* I'm ending the chapter. Review and Alert!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! We hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm going to tell you persons to check out Another Dragon Slayer? again. Alice and Mika show up in chapter 11.**

**Alice & Mika: How come we didn't know about this?**

**ON: I thought I told you.**

**Mika: Well you obviously forgot in that think head of yours.**

**ON: Ignoring that last comment, we are finally getting more people to read our story.**

**Alice: That, and you're becomeing a sellout.**

**ON: Yes, yes I am. I don't really care, just as long as people enjoy the crap I come up with. Honestly, I'm suprised I have dropped the story yet. I'm stuck when it come to chapter 5.**

**Alice: Just start reading and watching Fairy Tail again, you'll figure out eventually.**

**ON: Yeah, I'll do that later. Now on with the chapter, we're finally entering Edolas!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The next few weeks were pretty boring. Mika finally stopped being upset about joining the guild and even got her own yellow stamp on her back. Wendy and I got along the best. Nastu and I, however, fought almost all the time. It might have something to with me being water and him being fire. Juvia and I got along well too; we're both water mages so we naturally got along well. Although, I'd get really annoyed by her because she would always talk about Gray. Erza scared me. A lot. She is nice at times, but was super strong. I asked her if she wanted to go on a mission with me to go kill some Vulcan and she killed half of them without even breaking a sweat. I barely did anything. Most of the time, I would be sitting with Wendy, Lucy, or at the bar talking with Mira. One day, however, she and Elfman seemed a little depressed. An old member was visiting at the time too. His name was Gildarts. He seemed a little intimidating to me, but was nice. I was sitting with Lucy and Wendy while I was drinking a soda.

"What's wrong with Mira and Elfman?" I asked.

"The anniversary is tomorrow." Lucy told me.

"What anniversary?" She explained to me how their little sister, Lisanna, died two years ago.

"Oh, sorry I asked." I felt a little awkward about asking now. Then I sneezed. I hadn't been feeling well the past few days.

"Hey, I'm going home, I'm not feeling well."

"Okay, get well soon." It was raining outside. Normally it would feel nice, but it just made me feel worse. I sneezed again.

"Geez." I was shivering. I walked into the dorms and up the stairs toward my room.

"Where's my key?" I asked to myself, looking in my pocket in front of my door.

"You dropped it on your way out." I turned around to see Mika standing there holding my key.

"Thanks." I took the key from her.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"I am? I know that I don't feel well but I'm not that bad."

"Yeah you are." I sneezed again.

"I'm going to go take a nap and have some aspirin. You can go back to the guild."

"No, I'll stay here. After you left another fight broke out and I kind don't want to go back for that." I laughed and unlocked the door.

* * *

><p>The next day I felt even worse. My temperature was 104. I was laying on my bed under a few blankets . Mika was taking care of me and was bringing me tons of waters<p>

"I feel like crap." I said, bitterly.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks. I think I might have drunk some bad water or something yesterday." Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Mika opened the door and Wendy was holding some flowers.

"Hi Mika, is Ali feeling any better?" She asked.

"No, I am not." I said coughing.

"Oh, well I hope you get better soon. I got you these flowers."

"Thanks." Mika grabbed the flowers.

"I'll put these in a vase."

"We don't have a vase. Just put it in a cup." I started coughing.

"You know, you should get some sleep."

"Nah, I'm not really that-" I passed out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, there was nothing but baron wasteland around me. I was feeling a little better, but I still felt like crap.<p>

"What the hell?" I said as Mika appeared next to me.

"About time you woke up."

"Mika! Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, I saw a bright white light and the next thing I knew, I was here and you were still out cold."

"Hey,*cough* someone's coming." Then, a man in a cloak type thing that covered his face walked up to us.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of fairy tail. Eat this pill."

"Why should-" He threw the pill in my mouth and I nearly choked on it.

"What was that?" I was still coughing. He ignored me and looked at Mika.

"Can you carry her up through there?"

"Why should I?"

"Because that's what happened to your friends, they were all absorbed into Edolas."

"Edolas?" I asked.

"It's another world, parallel to ours. You might see another you and faces of people you recognize. It's also where your friend came from."

"Really? Mika, did you know about this?"

"No, not a clue. How do you know about all this?"

"I don't have time to explain, the portal is going to close. Go!" Mika grabbed onto my back and carried me up though the hole in the sky as fast as she could.

"I'm getting air sick." I was seconds away from hurling when a bright white light appeared and I couldn't see anything. When I could see again, I saw dozens of floating islands.

"Whoa!" I said. I looked around at the different islands and found one with a huge waterfall.

"Mika, go over there."

"Why over, oh, the water, I get it." She flew over and dropped at the top of it. I landed on my butt and fell down the waterfall.

"Ow!" I shouted landing at the bottom of a shallow lake.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I stood up and drank a bunch of the water. I felt refreshed.

"This water is really good." Mika sighed as I put my head back under the water. I took in about 50 gallons of water when I stopped.

"That was really good water."

"Yeah, I could tell, you were in there for five minutes."

"Yup, the only downside is that I'm going to need to go to bathroom really badly later." Mika immediately changed the subject.

"So are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I feel awesome! I could run 20 miles and still be able to fight 50 Vulcans!"

"Great. Now let's figure out where we are."

"Well, that guy said that this place is called Edolas. This is the alternate version of our world and where you came from right?"

"Maybe, I think we should look around a bit."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it, leave some ideas on what you think should happen in the reviews or send me a PM.**

**Alice: What was the point of making me sick? That was completely random.**

**ON: So when Fiore (probably not spelled right and do lazy to check), you wouldn't be with Natsu and them, so you could in a different direction as the others and maybe change things a bit.**

**Alice: Forget that, just me doing something exciteing and I have to approve of it the next time you do something like murder.**

**ON: Okay, okay, calm down.**

**Alice: Fine, just start on the next chapter soon.**

**ON: It's christmas break, give me a day or two and it'll be done.**

**Alice: It better, your fans are waiting.**

**ON: Speaking of fans, don't forget to review and alert! (BTW, I'm getting a little lazy when it comes to the Author's Notes, so don't be suprised if they become less funny and shorter)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, chapter 5 is here! **

**Alice: With almost no feedback from you guys at all, we barely have any reviews.**

**ON: Well, someone's a little grumpy today.**

**Alice: Well, I-**

**ON: We.**

**Alice: *Glare* WE have been working hard on the story and getting no feedback at all is insulting.**

**ON: At least people are reading.**

**Alice: But that's not my issue. I hate that nobody is giving us their opinons on the story. Sure, we have Miu that's nice enough to give us her opinon, but without any feedback from people, we could be writing an awful story and nobody would tell us otherwise. We would just be writing crap for weeks, thinking that we're awesome, but in reality we'd just be awful excuses for writers. People need to review so we can make the story even better or I may just stop orange neko from writing the story forever.**

**ON: Are you even talking to me anymore.**

**Alice: *Ignores* I will personally stop orange from writing this story and delete any chapters she was working on.**

**ON: Do I have any say in this?**

**Alice: No, now start the chapter.**

**ON: *mumbles* The one time I loan my tazer to white neko...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

We flew toward the nearest town we found. We tried to lay low since we didn't know much of what was going on.

"Land in the trees, we'll walk into town." She lowered me down and we snuck into town. To think, no one noticed a 15 year old girl flying into the forest with a flying cat. I had Mika stay behind; I didn't want to attract any attention. I looked around for someone to ask where we were. I walked up the only person who didn't look like they were going to kill me. 'Time to play innocent' I thought. Being as short as an 8 year old did have its advantages.

"Excuse me, sir, my friend and I little lost, can you tell me where I am?" 'Ouch, my pride.'

"Sure little girl, your just a day away from the kingdom."

"Thank you, can you tell me how to get there? I have family there waiting for me."

"You just follow that path and you'll be there in no time, be careful of the monsters though. Do you need a ride there?

"No I'm fine, thank you though."

"Are you going to see the lacrima with your folks?"

"Lacrima?"

"You didn't hear? The king was able to suck up an entire city from the Earthland and turn it into a lacrima. They're going to break it and release the magic. It will give us an eternity of magic. Something interesting, I heard somewhere that only magic can break it." I was stunned. 'I could break that thing no problem. Although, people might reconize me as a fairy tail wizard and try to stop me. I'll need a disguise.'

"Oh, well that's amazing. One more thing, do you have a jacket I can borrow, it might rain."

"Why sure, I'll be right back." He turned around and walked into the house behind him. 'Dumbass. I think I coulkd get his wallet too. Nah, I'll just take the jacket and go.' He came back out with a big black jacket with a large hood.

"It's a little big."

"It's fine, thank you for the help."

"Your welcome." I put on the jacket and ran toward the forest as fast as I could.

"Mika!" I shouted.

"What, where did you get that jacket?"

"No time to explain, we have a huge problem. Our guild has been turned into a lacrima!"

"What! How?"

"The king of this place did it. Apparently, the people here don't have magic in them; they're going to use it to create magic."

"That's horrible, we need to stop them."

"I know, fly that way, but stay out of sight." She grabbed onto my back and we flew toward the kingdom until it got dark and we camped out under a tree.

"We should reach the kingdom in the morning." I said noming on a monster I killed and cooked. "This is delicious."

"Stop getting distracted. We need to figure out what to do when we get there."

"Easy, we find the lacrima and break."

"That's not going to work."

"It will work, trust me."

"I don't want to take the chance of killing the guild members."

"It won't kill them. Besides, the guy I asked said that only magic can turn it back to normal."

"Seriously? Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Because we were in a rush to get out of there. Man, I could really use some water right now."

"You drank 50 gallons earlier, why do need more?"

"Well, this may come as a shock to you, but human water to live." I gasped sarcastically.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, we leave first thing in the morning."

"Morning-ish."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>I was glad that I didn't have another extremely disturbing dream, but I was angry that Mika woke me up.<p>

"Good morning sunshine!" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I see what you were your doing."

"Come on, we have to go." I got up and brushed the dirt of me. Mika flew us there as fast as she could and we got there in about 4 hours. It was a long way there. I was a little surprised that her wings never went away.

"Is that it?"

"It has to be, there aren't any other large cities like that."

"Let's walk the rest of the way, we might get noticed if we fly in."

"Good idea, it's a miracle!"

"Don't start." I glared at her. She set me down and I put my hood up. It went over my head just enough so that people couldn't see my eyes. We wandered around the city until we saw a lacrima surrounded by millions of people.

"There it is!" I ran toward it, but Mika stopped me.

"Wait, we're supposed to stay hidden."

"But it's right there. Why don't you stay behind and I go kick some ass?"

"No, we have to stay hidden."

"Mika, trust me, I'll be fine."

"Fine, but if things go wrong, I'm going to find help."

"Who would help you?"

"I don't know, but that guy said I was born here, so maybe they would help me."

"It doesn't matter anyway, nothing will go wrong." I charged to the front of the crowd where the king was standing proudly over it.

"Hey asshole!" I shouted. He looked down in anger.

"Who dares to appose the king?" One of the guards shouted.

"The one who's going to kick your ass!" Their faces turned bright red. I threw of my jacket and yelled so the whole kingdom could hear it.

"My name is Alice, I'm a fairy tail mage, I've come to turn them back to normal, now move aside or DIE!" Filled with rage as I charged toward them. At first, they didn't seem phased, but then I used my roar and they attacked. I easily knocked them down and I almost finished them of, but then, disaster came. Just as I knocked down the last one, as I was about the destroy the lacrima, a giant blue monster came flying down and a person jumped of it and got in between me and the lacrima when I was half way there(yes, I'm not the fastest runner, deal with it). I stopped in my tracks when I realized it was Erza. She didn't have her normal armor on though, which I thought was weird.

"Erza! What are you doing here? I thought you were turned into the lacrima!" She just looked down at me in anger.

"Erza, are you okay, and what's with the outfit?" She lifted up her weapon.

"Great, you can help me out then, I need to destroy this thing and would love some-" She tried to hit me with her weapon. I fell backward and landed on my butt for I think the 5th time in this story (4th wall). I looked up and she had weapon pointed toward my throat. Then, that's when I realized it.

"You're not Erza." She smirked.

"I am Erza Knightwalker, Earthland mage."

"Hey, I'm not just any Earthland mage, I'm the greatest dragon slayer ever. Now move over poser!" I roared and blew her away. I got up and ran for the lacrima. Just as I was about to punch with my fist of the water dragon, some kind of sticky stuff hit my hand and I couldn't use magic.

"What the hell?"

"Get her!" Someone shouted. Then, I was tackled down and was tied up in the sticky stuff.

"Mika, go get help!" I shouted as they dragged me toward the big palace in the center of the kingdom. As they were dragging me, I saw Mika flying away as fast as she could. I doubted that she'd be able to find help, but I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, remember to alert and review!**

**Alice: I mean it, REVIEW THE DAMN STORY OR ORANGE GETS IT!**

**ON: Again, really wish I had that tazer.**

**Alice: What?**

**ON: Nothing. Anyway, have any issues with this chapter?**

**Alice: Huh? Oh, nope.**

**ON: Really? You always find something in the chapter to complain about.**

**Alice: Well, if you really want me to-**

**ON: NO, I mean, you don't have to.**

**Alice: But seriuously, review people. I will burn down a hospital if we don't get any.**

**ON: Ignore that, just review on what you think should happen next.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my laptop deleted whatever I had of the original chapter and Alice was arrest attempting to burn down a hospital due to the lack of reviews. No one was hurt or killed, but Alice is in jail for three months.**

**Mika: Even after all this, we still only got 2 more reviews.**

**ON: That reminds me, thanks to the three people who actually reviewed this story. You guys deserve the cookies I stole from Alice's house when she was arrested.**

**Mika: How did you get into our house?**

**ON: I'm the author, I can do anything.**

**Mika: Then why don't you get Alice out of jail?**

**ON: I was going to do that later, besides, it's much more quiet and peaceful without her here. *Alice storms into room***

**Alice: Is that so!**

**ON: Oh, hey, your back. Fairy Tail pay your bail?**

**Alice: No, I busted out of there.**

**ON: Why? I was going to get you out of there after I finished the chapter.**

**Alice: But you take weeks to update, and I got impatient.**

**ON: Well can you go hide from the cops somewhere else? I don't want to go to jail with you. *Police sirens outside***

**ON: I hate you.**

**Alice: Calm down, we can hide during the chapter.**

**ON: No, you can hide during the chapter, I'm going upstairs, starting the chapter, and pretend that you broke into my house when they break my door down. **

* * *

><p>They took me to a cave like room underneath the palace and strapped me to a rock that had a picture of a dragon carved into it. There was still sticky stuff around my wrists, so using my magic was out of the question. I waited for them to leave and tried to gnaw on the sticky stuff. Sadly, I couldn't reach it. I tried moving my hands, but the chains were tight. Sighing, I gave up and waited for Mika to come with help.<p>

I waited for what seemed like hours until I heard something outside. The door slowly opened and instead of seeing Mika, it was just another one of those guards.

"Oh, it's just you. If you come to kill me, at least give me a fair chance at kicking your ass." I said angrily. The guard ignored what I said and raised its spear. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the guard unlocking my chains and cutting off the sticky stuff from my hands. I dropped to the floor and, once again, fell on my face.

"Ow, AGAIN!" I yelled in frustration.

"Are you okay Alice?" The guard asks helping me up.

"No, I just landed on my-wait how do you know my name?" The guard removed her helmet.

"Well, besides the fact that you yelled it to everyone in the kingdom, I am you in this world." I was shocked. She looked exactly like me besides the fact that she was much taller than me and looked a little older. I was about to say something when I heard foot steps coming from outside.

"You might want to save your questions for later." I nodded and we ran out the door. I saw a bunch of unconscious guards outside as we ran.

"Good to know the other me knows how to fight too." I laugh.

"Well you wouldn't be the leader of Extalia's spies without knowing how to kick some ass." 'This world's me is awesome' I thought as we were confronted with more guards.

"I guess this would be a good time to try out those new techniques Mizuine gave me." I focus as a blue magic circle appears underneath me.

"Crystal Lotus: Tsunami of the Water Dragon!" A huge wave of water going 1000 miles an hour sweeps them away until they hit a wall at the end of the hall.

"Impressive, looks like the other me can kick ass as well." The other me laughs.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, it's my job." We kept running until we passed the jail cells where I could faintly a familiar voice yelling in anger. I stop, trying to hear where it's coming from and place who's voice it was.

"What are you doing, let's go!" Other me yells.

"Hold on, I thought I heard one of my friends." I waited for a minute, but it was gone.

"Never mind, I can't hear it anymore. It was probably my imagination." We continued running until we ran into more guards.

"Awesome, more practice dummies." They all looked at me in anger. Another blue magic circle appeared in front of me.

"Crystal Lotus: Hurricane of the water dragon!" A hurricane appeared over them, electrocuted them and sent them flying. After the hurricane disappeared, I collapsed.

"Damn, I forgot that I haven't had any water in a while." I yelled angrily while the other me looked confused.

"Why does that matter?"

"I need water to restore my magic faster."

"Well, I think they have an amusement park down here filled with water. We could hide there for now." I nodded as she helped me up. We were lucky not to run into any guards on the way, which I found strange since it took us hours to find our way around this labyrinth. I was shocked to see that there actually was an amusement park down here. I ran inside and found a small area filled with water. I jumped in and immediately started gulping it down. It tasted awful, but it helped.

"This stuff tastes nasty." I said walking out of the water.

"You know there was a drinking fountain over there right?" I sweatdropped.

"So, now would be a good time for explanations." We hide instead one of the buildings that seemed to be an abandoned hotel. The lobby had a light brown check in desk with a broken bell; a rigidly staircase was nearby and there was a small hole that looked like someone punched it in was on the wall. The green wallpaper was slowly ripping off the wall and the floor creaked with every step we took. There were two velvet red couches covered in plastic and a broken coffee table in between the two. A shattered window let some light in as we sat down on the dust filled couches.

"Okay, this seems safe for know." She said looking out the shattered window.

"Then start explaining." I said bitterly. She explained everything she knew about. The lacrima, this world's magic supply, the king's plan, the exceed and that Mika was one, the exceed evacuation plan, and how my world and hers are parallel. She also explained that she is the leader of a group that informs Extalia on what's going in the kingdom and they've has been plotting to prevent the king's plan.

"So Mika asked you to come help me right?"

"Yeah, she flew into me while I was going to report to the queen about the king's plan. I'm a little accident prone."

"So am I. By the way, where is Mika?"

"She flew to Extalia to inform the queen while I came here. I already told her everything I told you too."

"Oh okay, that's a weight off of my shoulders." I yawned.

"You might want to go get some sleep. It was already night when I got here and we've been here for, what, 5-6 hours in this labyrinth of a palace?"

"No way, I'm still-" I passed out on the couch. I was out for what only felt like a few minutes until I heard the same voice I heard yesterday and automatically knew who it was. I sprang off the couch to see that Edo me was gone. I looked out the shattered window to see Natsu fighting again. No shock there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, remember to review, alert, and leave some ideas.  
><strong>

**Alice: Hey Orange, the police are gone, you can come back down! *ON runs down the stairs***

**ON: We have bigger problems than that, It's back!**

**Alice: What! I thought I killed it.**

**ON: Well appartently not, it just exploded.**

**Mika: Who's It?**

**ON: Oh yeah, you weren't here during those author's notes I think. It is- *A huge see through block bursts threw the wall***

**Alice: Writer's block.**

**ON: He's not going to trap me in a closet this time. Bring it on you block bastard! *Writer's block eats ON***

**Alice: Holy crap!**

**ON: Let me out of here! *Hits writer's block* *Writer's block hops away with ON***

**Alice: Isn't Karma a bitch? Well, I'll end the chapter so I can go save her... again. Review and alert!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:We're finally back!**

**Alice: Although Orange is still inside writers block and I have no idea where it is.**

**Wendy: Hi Alice, I'm back from my job, what did I miss?**

**Alice: Oh nothing but ORANGE BEING EATEN BY WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Wendy: What? Where is it?**

**Alice: I don't know, Mika's out searching right now and some help would be ****appreciated.**

**Wendy: Okay, I'll go get the others at Fairy Tail to help. *Wendy leaves***

**Alice: *Face Palm* Why didn't I do that in the first place? Anyway here's the chapter written by me since Orange is still missing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

I was about to charge through the door when I noticed the note taped to it that looked hastily written.

_Had to go Extalia. I left you some clothes on the table so you'll go undetected. You look way too suspicious. Also, try to stay low and get out of there, somebody will be waiting outside the castle to get you. -Alice Raven_

I look at myself in the window and saw she was right. I looked like a thug. I was covered in dirt and scratches from when they dragged me here, my hair wasn't tied back anymore and was all over the place, and there were some holes in my clothes. There was yellow dress with blue waves on the bottom and some blue sandals. I wasn't too thrilled about the dress, so I took the clothes, changed as fast as humanly possible, and rubbed the dirt off my face. I left my hair down, seeing as I had already wasted enough time, letting it hit the back my knees as I rushed out the door. However, they were already gone by the time I left. 'Damn it,' I thought, 'I guess I'll just go meet up with Edo-me.' Now taking my time, I walked over to a nearby water fountain, filled up my magic to the max and left. Surprisingly, there were no guards half the way and the ones that did see me ignored and ran past me. Soon found out why. As I was walking, I stumbled upon the poser Erza, or Edo Erza whatever you want to call her, and the real Erza fighting. I kept walking, assuming that the real Erza could handle it. Besides, one Erza is scary enough. Eventually, I ran into some guards around the exit who, apparently, had no idea that I was a dragon slayer and I used it to my advantage.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" One asked. I tried to, once again, look as innocent as possible.

"I was playing hide-n-seek with my friends and I hide in here, but they never found me so I got worried. Can you show me how to get out of here?" I asked.

"Sure little girl, just make sure you stay safe, there are some mean old wizards running around and you could get hurt."

"Okay, thanks mister." He led me out of the castle. After he left, I smiled evilly as I thought, 'Works every time.'

"About time you showed up." I looked up and saw Mika sitting in a tree, hidden from most people's view.

"Mika, what-"

"No time, we have to get to Extalia fast."

"Why?"

"The Dragon Chain Cannon is going to fire any minute, we have to hurry and help the queen."

"But-"

"Come on we have to hurry." Mika picked me up and started flying toward a huge island in the sky. On the way, she told me that she got to talk to the queen with Edo me and she knew about the plans to destroy both her homes.

"So you do finally see Fairy Tail as your home."

"Of course, we live there after all."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, I am aware. But at least it's something, so review and alert.**

**Wendy: Alice, we found it!**

**Alice: Really where?**

**Wendy: It was in her sister's backyard, apparently it just got there an hour ago.**

**Alice: Well then lets go before it leaves. *Goes to YellowNeko's house***

**YN: About time you guys got here.**

**Alice: Any luck getting her out?**

**YN: None, I don't think she can even see or hear us.**

**Alice: What do you mean?**

**YN: See for yourself. *Sees Orange relaxing inside the writter's block playing a video game***

**Alice: What the hell?**

**YN: It's the worst case of writer's block I've ever seen.**

**Wendy: I don't understand, why is there all that stuff in there?**

**Alice: The writer's block is trying to keep Orange's mind preoccupied by keeping her from anything creative. She's probably playing Call of Duty(Yeah, I don't like Call of Duty, I played it once and didn't like it, go ahead and rage out at me).**

**YN: No, she hate Call of Duty.**

**Alice: Well, I'm going to try breaking it open with the others.  
><strong>

**YN: I'm going to write the next chapter for our story Shugotalia (Shameless self plug)**

**Wendy: I guess I'll end chapter. Please review and alert and, don't worry, I'm sure we'll get her out soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here it is, the long anticipated chapter 8 and conclusion to ON's writer's block.**

**Alice: If we can get her out of it!**

**YN: Or if she gets out on her own. *ON walks up behind them***

**ON: Nah, that will never happen. That thing is indestructible.**

**Alice: Orange! When did you get out?**

**ON: About a month ago, when everyone lost hope.**

**Alice: Where have you been?**

**ON: I have a life you know. I was hanging out with my friends and family. I made that thing myself to keep Alice busy. It's really life like isn't it?**

**YN: Speaking of that thing, can you get it out of my house?**

**ON: Oh, right. I'll do it during the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Mika flew us to the side of the floating island and landed in a cave like opening.

"Why are we landing here?" I asked.

"Because humans aren't allowed on Extalia so they use this entrance."

"Oh, so where's me?"

"She's inside." We walked down a long torch lit cave for a few minutes until we reached a small room where people were panicking and trying to leave.

"It's about time you two got here." Edo-me shouted at us.

"Sorry, slept in."

"Obviously, the dragon chain cannon is going to fire any minute and we need to get out of here."

"Wait, shouldn't we go warn the queen?"

"There's no time!"

"But-"

"They'll be fine, trust me, but we won't be unless we leave now."

"No, we're going to go warn the queen!" Mika shouted, surprising me. She said exactly what I was going to and Edo-me looked mad.

"I will drag you out of here if I have to."

"Then do it, if you can!" I yelled at her. Mika had already flown off and I wasn't far behind. I could hear Edo-me shouting at us as we ran. We eventually reached a door to the throne room.

"Let me go first, they won't trust me if a human is the first thing they see." I nodded. She opened the door and closed it behind her. I had to wait a minute or two before the door opened again and I was allowed in. The only one there was Mika.

"The queen and everyone else went to go warn everyone. We should probably go help them."

"Yeah, let's go." We started to walk away when I heard behind us,

"HOLD ON!" I turned around to see Edo-me standing in the doorway.

"You've ruined everything!"

"Ruined? We just saved Extalia from a horrible fate and you call that ruining everything?"

"I had this whole thing planned out. You were supposed to be trapped in that cave when I blew up the entrance and the queen was supposed to stay here and die with everyone else, completely ignorant about it until the very end!"

"What?"

"Oh, you haven't caught on yet? I'm a double agent you idiot. I've been playing you this whole time. At least I was kind enough to give you those clothes and let you die by your friend."

"Okay, three points: One, you could have picked something better then a dress. Two, half of my magic is defensive, so we would have been just fine and Three, Fist of the Water Dragon!" And I punched her in the face. She flew back into the cave (Whatever you want to call it), into a wall, and fell on the floor.

"Mika, go on ahead, I have some business to attend to."

"But-" I looked back at her and she understood. She knew that was going to be fine. She ran out the door and I went down into the cave.

"Alright Raven, you and me, one on one, no magic or weapons." She slowly got up from the floor.

"Come on, I know you still have some fight in you."

"You're on…. What's your last name?"

"Luck. Alice Luck."

"You do see the irony in your name right?"

"Yes, but quit stalling, the longer we take, the less time I have to escape."

"Bring. It. ON!" Edo-me wasn't that bad of a fighter. She dodged a lot of my punches and dodge a lot of her. She tried to kick me, but I caught her foot and kicked her other, causing her to fall over. She stood up, but we both fell over when the ground started to shake.

"Looks like we're out of time. I'm getting out of here. Unless you want to get pulverized, you might want to do the same." I said as I started to run to the exit. I looked back for a second just in time to see Edo-me coming toward me with a knife.

"Shield!" She ran straight into the shield and jumped back.

"I thought you said no magic."

"I also said no weapons."

"Touche." I stepped back and used my roar on her. She flew back and slammed into the wall, knocking her out. I started to leave, but I looked back at her, my conscience getting the better of me.

"Of all the times for me to listen to my conscience, it just had to be now." I grumbled carrying Edo-me out of the cave. Outside, I saw a giant lacrima colliding with Extalia. Although, when I looked a little closer, I saw Nastu, Lucy, and a few others from Fairy Tail pushing it back. In the corner of my eye, I saw Mika flying over.

"Hey Mika, get me over there!" I shouted. She flew over to me.

"But what about her?"

"She'll be fine." I said, putting safely back inside the cave.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the chapter. Did anyone see the double agent thing coming? Because I was going to do something different, but writer's block came and I forgot.**

**Alice: And I assume you have nothing else done?**

**ON: Are you kidding. I'm trying to get through this so I can start on the sequel, the sequel's sequel and the side story I have planned.**

**Alice: How come I haven't heard about this?**

**ON: Because I came up with them this month. Anyway I'm ending this chapter fast because its almost 2:00 in the morning and I need sleep. Review and alert!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: For those of you who read the original version of this chapter and liked it, I apologize. I just didn't like how it was written and how it seemed I didn't put any effort into it. I personally hated it, especially the author's note. All I did was talk about the sequels I had planned and I think that I should focus on making this one better than making 50 sequel and side stories. This chapter took a long time to write. I went through it about 20 times editing it and making it worth the, I think 2 months. Anyway, enjoy!**

Mika was able to get us on the giant blue monster the others were standing on. When we landed, the others were shocked to see me.

"Alice, when did you get here?" Lucy asked.

"Is now really the time to ask?!" I shouted, now pushing the lacrima back with everyone else. Eventually, and by some miracle, we pushed back the lacrima. I was relieved for a second until I remembered that Edo-me was still in the cave.

"Hey Mika, we got to go make sure that the other me is okay."

"Why?"

"The one time I try to do the right thing and you question me?"

"Alright, but be on your guard."

"I beat her up pretty badly, I doubt she's even conscious yet." Mika flew us over to where I left Edo-me, but she had disappeared.

"That's weird, she should barely be able to stand. Do you think she fell off?" I asked.

"I doubt it, she was in the cave right?"

"Yeah, so she must have wondered inside, come on she could have gotten far."

"Not that I'm trying to talk you out of finding her, but why are you trying to find her?"

"Well, even if she is a bad person, she still is me and I don't want me to die."

"Fair enough. Alright, let's go." All the lights were off in the cave so we had to keep close to the wall to find our way around. We eventually reached the small room but it was pitch black in there.

"Hey, Raven, you in here!?" I shouted with an echo to follow. I waited a minute but there was no answer.

"Looks like she isn't here, we should get out of here and go somewhere we can actually see." No response.

"Hey Mika, are you there? Mika?" Nothing. 'Where did she go? She was behind me when I was coming in and I can still smell her so she-' my thoughts were interrupted when I smelt two other people in the room (**For some reason I never mentioned Alice's sense of smell before, whoops…**). I could still smell Mika and one of the new people was definitely Edo-me, but the other person smelt kind of familiar. For some reason I just couldn't remember. The other person was approaching me fast so I ran the opposite direction to use liquefy, a spell that turns a person into water for as long as he/ she wanted and only works on one person at a time. However, Edo-me was able to get behind me and stab me in the back with the knife she had earlier. I used the spell and slithered out of the cave as fast as I could. Although, it took me longer then I would have wanted from being stabbed and the spell drains my magic fast. I just barely made it out when the spell wore off and looked at where I got stabbed. There was a rip in my dress now and you could see part of my back. The cut wasn't that deep, but it was bleeding a lot.

"I'm a little disappointed in you Ms. Luck, I thought your reflexes were quicker than that, considering you're a dragon slayer and was able to beat my comrade." Said a voice from inside the cave that sounded really familiar.

"Who's there?" When the man walked out, he was followed by Edo-Me who was holding an unconscious Mika with the knife with my blood still on it pointed towards her. The man had short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long unbuttoned brown coat with a black t-shirt and blue pants, he looked extremely similar to a friend I use to know.

"My name is Chand Tamesis, a pleasure to meet you." When I heard that name, I knew it was him, but he was different than the one I knew. The Chand I knew was way too nice and good-hearted to attack anyone willingly, especially Mika and I. That Chand looked cold, mean, and the complete opposite of the one I know. He was also a bit taller than him as well, but that isn't important.

"By the look on your face, I assume you've meet the version of me in your world and that you two are a quite close."

"Hey Chand, can you hurry this up?" Alice asked.

"What's the rush? It's fun to play with my targets." A devilish smile grew across his face. I was really starting to regret wasting all my magic on liquefy and the lack of water around here made things worse. I looked at my hand, which was covered in blood. 'Wait a second, blood counts as water right? Maybe if I drink it…'

"Hey, luck, are you even listening?!" Alice shouted and interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Geez, we said that we've received orders to capture you alive so that we can harness your magic for ourselves. Now come quietly and your precious little Exceed won't get hurt." I stared at Mika while she was explaining because she was starting to come to. I needed time to try my blood theory while giving Mika the opportunity to get away. Then, I got an idea.

"Fine I'll come quietl- NOW, GET THEM GUYS!" They turned around in surprise, giving only a few seconds to drink as much as I possibly could. It didn't taste that great, but it definitely did the trick. Mika was also fully up and alert at this point. She bit Alice's arm and she let go of her.

"OW! Damn it!" Alice yelled (**if this is getting a little confusing with me continuously changing what I called Edo-Alice, just let me know**) as Mika ran over to where I was as I finished drinking the blood. Before Edo-Chand got the chance to even blink, I charged toward him and hit him in the face with my fist of the water dragon, except the water was blood red. At the time, I thought it was really cool, so I kept going with it. After punching him, he flew toward a nearby island and I turned around to roar at Alice, which was also blood red, causing her to fall as well, but there was no island for her to land on.

"Mika, can you get her and out her somewhere safe? She maybe a jerk, but I refuse to responsible for someone dying." Mika looked weird at me when I said the last part, then smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing." Then, she flew off. I let out a sigh, finally being able to relax a little, but not for long. I looked over my shoulder and saw a bunch of guys on giant blue monsters shooting at the Exceed and turning them into lacrima.

"I'm never allowed to relax am I? Oh well, this shouldn't take long." I used hurricane, which was also blood red, and jumped inside it to carry me over to where the blue monsters were. I jumped from monster to monster, roaring, punching, tsunaming, and blocking attacks with shield and barrier until Edo Chand showed up again. I had already knocked off the guy riding the blue monster I was on when he should up.

"About time you got up frosty."

"Frosty?"

"Force of habit."

"So I assume that the other me is an ice mage that is a part of that guild of yours."

"Like I'd tell you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Did you come here to talk or fight? Because I don't have time to do both."

"Oh, I assure you, I can here to defeat you. I underestimated you last time, but that will not happen again." He pulled out what the hilt of a blade out of his coat and clicked a button on it that caused a giant ice blade to come out of it.

"Bring it on frosty!" Ignoring the nickname, we started to fight. My fist and his blade clashed multiple times, being almost equal in power. After a few hits on both sides, we both stopped for a second to catch our breath.

"You're not half bad Luck, not many people can go up against my ice blade and walk away."

"You're kidding right? This is just a warm up, the real battle starts now. Roar of the Water Dragon!" He blocked my still blood red roar with his sword, but he didn't seem to notice the small cracked that formed in his sword. After the roar, I could feel the recoil of all the magic I just used on both Chand and the guys that were on the blue monsters.

"It seems you are almost at your limit." Chand commented.

"Not yet, frosty."

"Would you please stop calling me that? That's the same name Alice calls me."

"Well, you kind of have that big ice sword and all."

"Enough small talk, come at me, if you are still able to." 'Well, it's all or nothing now.'

"Crystal Lotus: Tsunami of the Water Dragon!" I jumped inside the blood red tsunami and, instead of jumping out it and attacking Chand, I jump onto the sword while he was getting hit by the tsunami.

"What?" He yelled in surprise, seeing me on his sword. I focused on the spot with the crack and took a huge bite out of it. He swung his sword around to shake me off, but he was too late. I jumped off it and roared at him, causing him to fly of the monster and toward the same island where he landed earlier. Only this time, I rode another hurricane over to the island to wear he landed. He was already standing when I got there, waiting for me. His sword was now filled with cracks, so he pressed the button on the hilt and put it away. His clothes were now covered in dirt and were ripped, but his coat was still somehow able to hold his sword hilt. Feeling cocky, I decided to show a little mercy when he asked to have an honorable fist fight like the one I had with Alice.

"Fine by me, but no cheap shots like your friend."

"I assure you, I do not partake in such dirty tricks."

"Then come on!" Considering he already had multiple injuries, he was a pretty good fighter. I swept his feet and he jumped up. He tried to hit my head, and I ducked. We both landed a few hits on each other and were both loosing energy.

"Sorry, but this has been going on to long, I have to end this now." Chand said, pulling out his sword again.

"Couldn't agree with you more." I started to charge up hurricane.

"Crystal Lotus: Hurricane of the Water Dragon!"

"Super freeze slash!" Both attacks reached their targets at the same time and a huge explosion occurred. When the dust cleared, we were both somehow still standing. Then, Chand smirked.

"Looks like you when this one, Dragon Slayer." He said and fell to the floor. I sighed with relief. 'Finally, now I can go finish getting rid of the guys on the blue monsters. Wait, what's going on over there?' Out in the distance, I saw a giant metallic dragon and the other dragon slayers fighting it. I was going to run, or float using hurricane, over there, but I took one step and felt the backlash of using up all my magic and the injuries I had, particularly that last attack. I collapsed, not very far from Edo- Chand.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I tried to get more blood from where I was stabbed, but there wasn't any blood and the cut was somewhat closed.

"You know there could be children around right?" Edo-Chand said, slightly lifting his head up to see where I was.

"There's a huge fight going on, you seriously think that children would be around?"

"Touché."

"By the way, do you know anyone named Ryou?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"As a matter of fact, yes I do."

"Is he your brother?"

"So he is the other me's brother? Interesting."

"I'll take that as a no."

"You would be correct."

"So how do you know him?"

"He's one of the army's top soldiers and has defiantly earned a name for himself."

"Have you met him personally?"

"No, I have yet to meet him as of late."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"You talk all formal and official. I don't see the point in that."

"Well it lets people know that you're not an imbecile."

"It sounds stupid to me." It was silent for a few moments.

"So, the other me or "frosty" as you call him, how do you know him?" I didn't say anything at first because I don't like talk talking about it, but it is him, so he has a right to know.

"His family escorts' people through dangerous mountains called the Neve caduta mountains. They were already half way through the mountain when I arrived at the pickup place and they would be back for another week, so I went through the mountains alone. On day 3, I was ambushed by a group of bandits. I was only 10 years old and wasn't very use to combat, being that I hadn't had to fight too many people up to that point. They beat me half to death, stole all my supplies, and pushed me off a ledge to die. Luckily, his dad happened to be passing by and took me back to their house. There is where I met Frosty."

"I see." In the distance, I could see small blue specks coming toward us.

"Well Ms. Luck, I'm afraid our time is up."

"What?"

"My comrades are on their way and if you're in the same condition I'm in, which it appears you are by how pale and beaten you look, you are probably about to pass out."

"I feel fine." I was lying. I was completely drained of both magic and energy, but I refused to stay down.

"Come now, you and I both know that is not true." Slowly, I rose to my feet. My legs felt like jelly and were shaking, but I was up.

"See, I'm just fine."

"Really? Try walking a few feet." I took one step and fell flat on my face.

"Don't say anything!" I growled. I heard him chuckling to himself.

"Like you're in a better shape than I am."

"Well at least I know when I'm down." I rolled over onto my back and saw Mika flying over.

"Well, looks like I'm out of here." Mika landed next to me, panicking over my condition.

"Oh my god. Ali, what did you do?"

"Nothing much, drank my own blood, beat up a bunch of soldiers on flying blue monsters, and Edo- Frosty."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah." I, again, slowly rose to my feet, but they were still shaking and felt like jelly. Mika saw this and frowned.

"Maybe you should take it easy for now."

"Are you kidding? They're fighting a dragon over there. I refuse to stand aside and let them defeat him without me to at least provide some defense."

"But you're out of magic." Edo- Chand said.

"This doesn't involve you."

"But he's right."

"I'll be fine, just get me over there." Mika sighed.

"Fine, but the second I see that you're struggling even slightly, I'm taking you somewhere safe." She grabbed my back, which stung from the cut, but I dealt with and she took off. However, soon after, my vision started to become blurrier. 'Damn it, I hate it when Frosty is right.' I thought as I lost consciousness.

"_Hey, Dragon Slayer, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see the King and Edo- Erza standing in front of me, the king smirking and Edo Erza holding some sort of vacuum cleaner. I was tied to the same rock as earlier with the sticky stuff._

"_Finally, it s about time you woke up." The king said._

"_What's going on, where's Mika?"_

"_I assume you're talking about your Exceed that was carrying you until we…. Shot her down." My eyes widened._

"_What!?" I started struggling angrily at him._

"_Settle down. I'd hate to lose one of our magic sources before we even get any magic from you." I gritted my teeth._

"_Good, now Knightwalker, start the device." Erza pushed a button on the vacuum cleaner and pointed it towards me. Immediately, I felt all the magic left in me, which was not much, start leaving my body. It felt like they were forcibly tearing out my insides and leaving acid in its place. I screamed in pain and it echoed around the room. I could faintly hear footsteps in the halls, along with some familiar voices._

"_I think I heard her this way!" 'Lucy!'_

"_Seems that your friends have arrived." The king said dully. I shouted even louder so they could find me. However, almost all of my magic and energy were gone. My screams got weaker and weaker until I couldn't even open my mouth. I could barely see anything, but just as I thought I was done for, I heard the door flying open and the sucking stopped. I felt someone cut the sticky stuff off and I dropped to my feet. Almost. After two seconds, I fell forward and was caught by someone. I vision was still blurry but I could tell who was there by their voices: Lucy, Gray, Happy, the real Erza, Wendy, Charlie, and Nastu, who I think was the one who caught me. At this point, I could tell I was not okay because, while I could hear their voices, I had no idea what they were saying. I was going to ask them what was going on or if they knew where Mika was, but I still couldn't open my mouth. Someone started carrying me piggy-back out of there as my sense started coming back._

"_He...li...ake….up." I heard Wendy's voice faintly. 'Wake up? Does it look like I'm asleep?'_

"_Ali, please wake up." I would have jumped if I could move. 'That was Mika's voice. Wait a second, is this a…..'_

**A/N: Sorry, but the Author's note isn't going to be that long or entertaining. I'm writing this at 12:06 at night and I still have homework to do tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you guys review and alert this story. Again, I apologize about the wait, but never late than never, right? I will try to update the next chapter faster. Alright, I'm going to bed. Goodnight!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N- Alice: Hey orange, you done with the new chapter yet?**

**ON: zzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Alice: Orange?**

**ON: zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Alice: ORANGE?! *Orange is asleep on table with laptop in front of her and papers scattered everywhere***

**ON: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Alice: *sigh* Fell asleep doing homework again. Even on vacation she has a crap ton of homework.**

**ON: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Alice: Okay, we get it, you're asleep, you don't have to keep typing zzzzzzzzzzz.**

**ON: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *Alice looks over at Orange and sees her finger on the Z key***

**Alice: Oh, her hand is on Z key. *Moves ON hand off the Z key* That's better. Wait, what's this? *Sees new chapter on word document* When did she write this? Whatever, I'm posting it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice, please, wake up!" I sprang up, immediately feeling a sharp pain in my side. I laid back down on what I now realized to be a hospital bed. I couldn't feel my right leg and my head felt like it was slammed into a brick. I looked around the room, seeing that I was in a white hospital room with light yellow tiled floors. To my left was a window with red polka-dot curtains that I could see Fairy Tail through and a small table with a glass of water on it. To my right was an IV hooked up to my arm and two chairs one empty and one with Mika in it. Her eyes were bloodshot, most likely for crying, and had bags under them. When she saw me, her eyes widened and a huge small was on her face.<em>

"_Alice! Your alive!" She dove into my stomach, sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Of course I'm alive, you think a little flesh wound is going to kill me?" She looked up._

"_Ali, it wasn't a just a flesh wound. You lost a fatal amount of blood and it nearly cut open you organs. You're lucky to be alive right now." My eyes widened._

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_About a week."_

"_When did we get back from Edolas?" She looked confused._

"_Edolas?"_

"_You know, that alternate world we went to, we defeat alternate me and Chand, and saved all of the Exceed."_

"_You must have had some weird dream, none of that stuff ever happened."_

"_Then how did I get all banged up?" I lifted up my blanket to see why I couldn't feel my leg and gasped. It wasn't there, all I had was a stump._

"_You were mauled by a pack of wolves outside the guild. They jumped you while you were walking back to Fairy Hills."_

"_No, I got these while fight against Edo-Chand and his last attack must have hit more than I thought."_

"_You must have hit your head harder than we thought. You might need to undergo more surgery."_

"_Surgery? No, I'm getting out of here."_

"_But you need to rest."_

"_I've been resting for a week, I need some fresh air." I looked around for a wheelchair or some crutches, but the only ones I saw were out in the hall. I, literally, crawled out of bed toward the door._

"_Ali, stop, you need rest."_

"_I just want to go outside for a little bit, what's the harm?" Suddenly, the room got really dark and the door slammed shut._

"_Mika, what's goin-" I turned around and saw a huge wolf holding Mika and two children, a boy and a girl, in its teeth._

"_Mika!" The wolf focused on me, bloodlust in its eyes._

"_This is a dream; it has to be a dream." I crawled to a corner and started hyperventilating. Ever since I was little, I had a huge fear of wolves. While I was living with Mizuine, I was attack by a pack after wondering of by myself. The injuries were minor, but the second encounter with wolves was much worse. While passing through a forest, I ran into some little lost children, a brother and sister, who lived in the next town over. I was guiding out of the woods when another wolf pack attacked us, killing the little girl, mortally wounding the boy, and nearly killing me. Luckily, their parents showed up and took us to a hospital, but mental scars remained. Remembering that, I realized the two children in its mouth were the brother and sister._

"_Alice…" I looked up; the wolf was edging closer toward me._

"_Please….Wake up…." The wolf lunged at me and I braced myself for the worst._

"_ALICE!"_

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes, sadly seeing that I was tied up on the rock again with the sticky stuff. This time, however, a small old man was holding the magic sucking device.<em>

"_I see you're awake again. Good, it would be difficult to do this with you asleep."_

"_You already took my magic, how much more could you possibly need?"_

"_You seem to not understand that you are our source of magic now and you will be supplying us forever."_

"_Your insane!"_

"_Are we? Your magic restores itself regularly and will recharge faster with water. We can sap your magic away forever. Does that sound insane to you?"_

"_Yes! Bonkers, koo-koo, nuts, crazy! Besides, if you completely empty me of my magic, I'll die and you won't have any more."_

"_We thought of that, which is why while we are taking your magic, we are going you drink water so you don't run out."_

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_If you refuse then we will use the three other dragon slayers we have locked up."I gasped. 'They caught the others?'_

"_It would take longer to take their magic at once since it's difficult to force fire and iron to them, so using you seemed to be the easiest way. So, what's it going to be?" I gritted my teeth. 'If I don't, they'll torture the other and kill me, but if I do, they torture me forever. Unless the others break free on their own, they can't kill them otherwise they would lose they're hostages!'_

"_Fine, just leave the others alone." He smiled. 'I know they can break out, they're from Fairy Tail after all.'_

"_Good." Some guards came through the door carrying a trough of water that was bigger than a bathtub. It had a hose attached to it that, I assumed, was meant to shoot the water down my throat. One of them grabbed the hose and walked over to me._

"_Open your mouth." I did and he shoved it into my mouth, which tasted awful._

"_Now we can begin."Simultaneously, both the hose and the device started, sending water down my throat and sucking my magic away. I would have screamed, but the water would have choked me. I heard the old man laughing like a maniac. I kept my eyes and stared at the door. 'Any minute now, they'll break out and stop this, just like the first dream.' It was pure torture, it felt like I was dying from both magic loss and drowning. The pain got worse and worse every second, but I never took my eyes off the door. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and before I knew it, 3 hours passed by. He stopped the hose and the device and I spit the hose out._

"_That's plenty for today. Leave the trough here men, well begin again tomorrow." He said and walked out the door, followed by the soldiers. I kept my head up until he left and I let myself go numb. My hope of the other dragon slayers coming to my rescue was starting to disappear. I mentally slapped myself. 'No, I have to have faith in them. They get out, I know it.' _

_What felt like 3 weeks passed and there was no word of them. Every day for 3 hours, the little old man would come in and suck my magic away. I lost all hope of the dragon slayers coming and escaping. I adjusted to the pain and it hurt less and less because of that. A little girl with a green hat would bring me some bread and fruit and talk with me a little. She didn't like that I was being tortured so often, but I told I was fine. However, she didn't know that much about the dragon slayer._

"_You've become surprisingly more compliant." The old man said after one session. I didn't say anything, I stopped talking after the second week._

"_Keep this up and we might start giving you better food." He laughed and walked out the door. I sighed and saw myself in the water trough. I skin was pale white, my hair was all over the place and my clothes were ripped in several places. I was a lot skinnier and my eyes were dull and lifeless. 'Geez, I look like a homeless person. I nothing like a Fairy Tail mage.'_

"_Alice!" I looked up, frantic to see where the voice was coming from._

"_Wake up!" I smiled. 'Finally, an end to this dream.' I nearly cried out of sheer joy before everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up in a softly cushion bed, covered in 5 blankets and bandages. I looked around the room. The walls and floor were made of wood logs and there was a window with white curtains that I could see snow out of. Next to me was Chand, the real Chand, watching over me. I immediately recognized what was going on. It was back I got mugged in the <em>_Neve caduta mountains and was taken to their home by Chand's dad. I felt just as weak as I did back then, making me think this was actually happening. I decided to just play along with it. I attempted to sit up, but was overtaken by extreme pain. Chand put his arm in front of me and very gentle forced me back down._

"_Don't push yourself, you have a very high fever and are injured everywhere." I attempted to speak but my voice was horse. He got up and went into the other room. My breathing was very shallow and my nose was on fire. I tried to reach over for a tissue, but I could barely move. I sighed. 'I really messed myself up, didn't I?' Chand came back hold a glass of water and held it out to me._

"_Here, drink." I shook my head._

"_Oh, right, you can't move. I help you, open your mouth." He helped me lift my head up and I drank it as fast as I could. As he set my head back down, he put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature and frowned._

"_Your fever hasn't gone down that much, I'll be right." He left and came back with a wet towel that he put on my forehead. I still felt horrible, but at least I was hydrated._

"_You know, that was crazy to go through the mountains by yourself, you could have been killed." I frowned._

"_Although, I'm impressed, most people would die after a day in the mountain, but managed to get pretty far. Are you a mage?" I nodded._

"_That makes sense. You should get some more rest, you are far from being recovered." I shook my head and the towel fell off my forehead. I didn't want to stay in bed, I wanted to go find Mizuine. I sat up, ignoring the pain, and got out of bed, looking down at the floor. Chand stopped me, putting both hands on my shoulders._

"_Stop, you need to get more sleep." I shook my head, pushing him away and walking, almost zombie like, toward the door. He picked me up in his arms, which stung everywhere, and carried back to the bed._

"_That was a miracle. Don't ever try that again." I smiled and he put the towel back on my forehead._

"_So what happened to you anyway? Dad said he found you beaten half to death and covered in snow." I frowned, shook my head, and slowly pointed to my throat._

"_Can't talk huh?" I nodded._

"_I thought you were just tired to be honest. Speaking of which, go back to sleep, you need rest." I shook my head again, still wanting to leave._

"_I'm not letting you leave until your fully healed, so staying and bed and resting is your only option." I stuck my tongue out at him. 'I'm fine, I just need to walk it off.' Chand left the room for a second and came back holding a glass of some sort of red liquid._

"_Drink this." I turned away from him._

"_Its medicine, it'll help you feel better." I turned back around and he helped me drink again. It tasted really bad, like dirt, sand, and poop got thrown into a blender. However, after drinking it, I immediately felt sleep and my eyelids started falling._

"_Trust me, you'll be better soon." I heard Chand say before I fell asleep._

* * *

><p><em>My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked around, but everything was dark, I couldn't see a thing. There was nothing for miles. <em>

"_Where am I, another dream?"_

"_**Not quite." **__A voiced echoed through the dark. I stood up and looked around._

"_Who's there?" Out of the dark, a small flicker of light floated in front of my face._

"_**A friend and before you ask, my name is of no importance.**__"_

"_Can you read my mind?"_

"_**No, but that's what most people would ask.**__"_

"_True."_

"_**Did you enjoy your last dream? I saw how horrible the one before that was and thought that you might want a peaceful, relaxing one.**__"_

"_You made all those dreams?!"_

"_**No, just that last one from one of your most treasured memories**__." _

"_I don't know if you would call getting mugged and almost dying a pleasant memory."_

"_**But that wasn't the memory you dreamed about, was it?**__" I felt my cheeks go red and tried to change the subject._

"_So did you want something or are you just looking through my head?"_

"_**Oh yeah, I'm here to give you a warning. Dark times lie ahead for you. You will have to make a hard choice that will determine the fate of your guild. When that time comes, listen to what your heart tells you. But you won't be alone, your friends will aid you and I will be there as well.**__"_

"_Wait, how will this affect my guild and what choice will I have to make and how are you going to be there?"_

"_**All will revealed in due time, but now, I believe that your friends are waiting for you. You've been unconscious for several days now, maybe ten?**__"_

"_Only ten? But that one dream lasted 3 weeks!"_

"_**Our minds seem to have their own sense of time. What seems like a day here could be a minute in reality. Although, your little stunt with you blood was very risky. When you swallowed it, you activated something called Dragon Force, which makes your attacks much stronger. However, there is a side effect. When that magic runs out, you will be completely drained and vulnerable. Those dreams you had, excluding that last one, were also a result of that. But because you swallowed blood, there was one more side effect. Every time you used an attack, you used up some of your blood and from all those attacks you used, you're lucky to be alive.**__"_

"_Oh."_

"_**Your friends should be able to explain the rest. Alright, time to send you back. Remember, when the time comes, listen to your heart.**__" Suddenly, the light grew brighter until I couldn't see anything and I was out._

"Please, wake up. Please." I heard Mika sobbing as I slowly opened my eyes. I was in Fairy Tail's infirmary with an IV was strapped to my arm and an oxygen mask on my face. I took the mask off and looked over at Mika, who's bloodshot eyes were widened from seeing me awake.

"Alice! You're alive!" She dove into my stomach, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Of course I'm alive, you think a little flesh wound is going to kill me?" She looked up.

"Ali, it wasn't a just a flesh wound. You lost a fatal amount of blood and Edo-Chand nearly cut open you organs. You're lucky to be alive right now." I smiled. 'Déjà vu.'

"Well, luck is literally in my name." She smiled and jumped back over to her chair.

"Yeah, well you should get some more rest, you've been out for ten days."

"No way, I'm going to let everyone else know I'm okay." I threw my covers off and was relieved to see both my legs were there, even if they were in casts.

"Wait, why are my legs broken, they were working in Edolas."

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm all ears."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well there's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. *ON wakes up and stretches***

**ON: *Yawn* Ugh, what time is it?**

**Alice: 12:34 am.**

**ON: What? But it was 3:00 pm when I feel asleep and I was only out for a few minutes.**

**Alice: It's like you said in the new chapter "**_**Our minds seem to have their own sense of time"**_

**ON: You read through the new chapter?**

**Alice: Read it, edited it, and posted it.**

**ON: Oh, thanks. I finished my homework and decided to start working on it.**

**Alice: You're welcome. I'm going home, Mika's probably already asleep.**

**ON: Okay, goodnight.**

**Alice: Goodnight. *Leaves and closes door***

**ON: Well, I got a few hours to kill before I go to sleep. I'm going to go play Yoshi's Island on my SNES. Review and alert!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yeah, finals are over and winter break is here! Time for a new chapter.**

**ON: This chapter is mostly flashback and is the first time I'm using the third person POV.**

**Alice: So am I in this chapter?**

**ON: Has there ever been a chapter where you aren't there?**

**Alice: No.**

**ON: Then no.**

**Alice: Do I do anything in this chapter?**

**ON: Ehhhhh, not really, but-**

**Alice: Why not?!**

**ON: Well, I'm trying to do a little foreshadowing of things to come and explain a few things.**

**Alice: So what, because of that I can't do anything?**

**ON: Thanks for understanding.**

**Alice: That's stupid! *Sound of something snapping***

**ON: You know what else is stupid? The fact that all you do in these author's notes is complain. Why don't say anything while I'm actually writing it rather than during the author's note? Because I write the author's note last, that gives you plenty of time to look at the chapter and review it. Next time you want your impute to actually mean something, why don't try putting in some effort so that I'll give your ideas some sort of thought. Your complaints do nothing but add to the word count and no one appreciates your negative attitude toward a story that you're the "star" in. So please, if you have nothing good to say, SHUT UP!**

**Alice: *In shock*…... *Leaves room***

**ON: Shoot, I did it again. I've been doing that to people a lot lately. I have got to find a better way to vent out my stress. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

_**Flashback (Third person POV):**_

_Mika looked down at Alice, who was unnervingly quiet._

"_Ali, you okay?" She asked, nudging Alice slightly. She didn't answer. Mika looked down at her and saw she lost consciousness._

"_I knew this would happen, we're turning arou-" She was interrupted by a laser that flew inches from her face. One after another, soldiers began to fire at her, barely missing every time. Mika was having trouble dodging because of Alice and was looking for a place to hide. She spotted Lucy, Gray, Happy, Charlie, and the Edolas Fairy Tail on another island just before getting hit by one of the blasts, turning her into a lacrima. She dropped Alice and they both were falling very fast toward the ground. Alice landed on a small hill, feet first, that she tumbled down and slammed into a tree, stomach first, followed by the Mika lacrima. The cut from Chand's last attack opened up and started bleeding heavily. Alice turned very pale and her breathing was becoming quieter. A short girl, about Alice's height, with shoulder-length green hair and blue eyes ran over to her. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a logo of a sunset on it, long blue pants and white tennis shoes with dirt on them. She was followed by a tall man with black spiky hair and brown eyes that was wearing an unzipped black jacket that was ripped on the right sleeve, a dark blue shirt, long black pants, and black tennis shoes. There was also a woman, a few inches shorter than the man, with long orange hair that went down to her elbows and hazel eyes that was wearing a red t-shirt, a yellow necklace, a white skirt, and red sandals._

"_Kadin, Alonsa, she needs help!" The girl yelled, panicking over Alice's rapid loss of blood. Alonsa knelt down and inspected how badly she was hurt. 'She has a cut with a lot of blood coming from the left side of her stomach that needs stitches and her legs are defiantly broken.' She thought and looked over at Kadin and the little girl. _

"_Amity, go back inside and have Farrah make a bed for her. Kadin, help me tend to her wounds." Alonsa ordered. Amity ran as fast as she could toward a little house not too far away. Alonsa ripped some of Alice's dress around the stomach off to use as a temporary bandage and put a little pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Alice shifted in discomfort._

"_Alright, let carry her inside."_

"_Wait, what about that?" Kadin pointed at the Mika lacrima._

"_What about it?"_

"_That exceed was her friend, shouldn't we take it with us?"_

"_Do you want to attract the kingdom's attention? Just leave it there."_

"_Alright." Kadin took Alice in his arms and Alonsa carefully elevated her broken legs. 'I'll come back for that later' Kadin thought as they were walking back to their house. Amity was waiting outside for them when they got there._

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Yes, she'll be fine. Go get my first aid kit and bring it to your room." Alonsa told her as Kadin carried Alice inside. Their one story house had three bedrooms, one for Alonsa and Kadin, and the other two for their adopted children, a small kitchen with a stove, refrigerator, and a table with six chairs around it, a bathroom, and a living room with two couches, a wooden coffee table, and a small table with a lamp on it. Kadin took Alice into Amity's room and laid her down on one of the beds, followed by Alonsa. Amity walked in with her big sister Farrah carrying the large first aid kit that needed two people to carry it. Farrah had long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a light green t-shirt with a white floral pattern on the bottom, a yellow bracelet, light blue shorts, and white boots. They put the first aid kit down beside the bed and looked at their mom._

"_Thanks girls, now can you go get me some walang malay juice? I need to give her stitches and it would be horrible if she woke up." They nodded and ran out of the room. Walang Malay is a fruit (in both Edolas and Earthland) that can knock a person out for a long time. If it's made into juice, the effects last longer, but either way, there are side effects. First, when the wake up, they will be completely delirious of their surrounding for three to five days. Second, if they consume a large amount of it, they will have narcolepsy for a week to 10 days. Lastly, the one beneficial side effect is that any injuries will heal faster. The girls came back carrying a bucket full of red juice (a.k.a. Walang Malay juice) and a funnel._

"_Thanks just leave that on the desk and wait outside. This will take a while. Close the door on your way out." Alonsa told them while organizing the necessary supplies she needed. Amity and Farrah did as they were told and spotted Kadin coming in the front door hiding something in his hands._

"_Dad, what are you carrying?" Amity asked, making Kadin jump._

"_Just grabbing something that belongs to that girl we picked up."_

"_What is it?" Kadin looked nervously at them, debating whether or not to show them the Mika lacrima. He sighed and showed it to them._

"_It's her friend. She was turned into this by those horrible kingdom soldiers."_

"_Why do you hate the kingdom so much?" Farrah nudged Amity in the side._

"_I told you a hundred times to never bring it up in front of dad." She growled and Kadin smiled._

"_Its fine, I don't mind telling her what happened. It should give your mother enough time to tend to that girl." They moved over to the couches, each sitting on opposite side of their father. _

"_Before we adopted you and your brothers, Farrah, your mother, and I lived in the kingdom as jewelers. We made a decent living and everything was peaceful. However, that was just a mirage brainwashed into us. My brother, Gage, was a soldier for the kingdom and worked very closely with the king. One day, he came running into our house, claiming that he found out some big news. He overheard the king talking about a plan to kill all the Exceed in Edolas so that we could have unlimited magical power. Your mother and I were disgusted by the plan, because even though they aren't human, they were still living creatures that deserved to live. We told him to warn the Exceed about it and he ran off. The next day, he came back saying that the king was going to kill him because he attempted to expose the plan and asked us to help him get out of the kingdom. We packed all of our things and hurried out of there in a car, but we were followed. They shot at our tires and window, claiming that if my brother came quietly, they would let us leave with our lives. We didn't want him to leave, but he jumped out of the car and was captured. We were charged with harboring a criminal and forced to leave the kingdom. Gage, however, was executed for betraying the kingdom." He stopped when Alonsa came out of Amity's room and hid the lacrima behind him._

"_So, how is she?" He asked._

"_She'll be fine, she won't be awake for a while and delusional when she wakes up, so we won't be getting any information on who she is or how she got so beaten up for a while."_

"_You used the Walang Malay juice?" She nodded._

"_How much?"_

"_A bucket's full."_

"_She won't be waking up for a least a week."_

"_No, a bucket only lasts for six da- wait a second. Kadin, what is that behind you-"_

"_I can explain!"_

"_Because it's moving." Kadin looked behind him and saw a little brown exceed moving around in panic. She jumped off the couch and started running around._

"_Where's Alice? Alice? This is no time for you to be courageous." Amity ran up to her and picked her up, helping her calm down a bit._

"_So this is the friend you were talking about dad?"_

"_Yeah, put her down Amity." She placed Mika down._

"_Thanks, now do you know where my friend is, she has black hair, blue eyes, and has been badly injured."_

"_She's in the other room, but she won't be waking up for a while."_

"_What!? I didn't think she was hurt that badly." Mika looked like she was on the brim of a heart attack. Farrah walked over to her and put a hand on her soldier._

"_Relax, we just gave her some Walang Malay juice. She'll be fine."_

"_Where is she?"_

"_In the other room." Farrah pointed to her and Amity's room. Mika ran over there as fast as she could and climbed up on Alice's bed. She sighed with relief that she was okay. Alonsa and the others filed into the room and Mika looked._

"_Thank you for helping Alice. My name is Mika."_

"_I'm Alonsa, this is my husband Kadin, our two daughters, Amity and Farrah, and our son's, Ryden and Carter are out getting food. So what exactly happened to you two?"_

"_It's a bit of a long story."_

"_We have time, explain."_

"_And then, the next thing I knew, I was on your couch." Mika said, finishing her recap on how they got to Edolas and what occurred, still sitting on Alice's bed, while Alonsa, Kadin, and Farrah were sitting on Farrah's bed and Amity was in the kitchen getting water. Alonsa already summarized to Mika what happened while she was a lacrima._

"_Looks like Gage was right." Kadin mumbled to himself_

"_What?" Mika asked._

"_Nothing."_

"_Anyway, since the kingdom is still in pursuit of you and Alice, you guys can stay here as long as you like." Alonsa offered._

"_Thank you, but we shouldn't stay here too long we might put you guys in danger."_

"_Don't worry, we have traps set up everywhere. Without knowing where they are, you could make it to the front yard. In fact, you guys almost landed on one of them."_

"_Hey, what's going on outside?" Amity asked from the living room. Everyone walked into the living room to see yellow streams of magic floating to the sky._

"_I don't know, but you should stay in the house." Kadin answered. Suddenly, Mika started glowing yellow and floated to the roof._

"_What' going on?" Mika shouted while a 'thump' could be heard from Amity's room. Farrah ran over to see Alice floating on the roof._

"_What are you doing?" Amity asked Mika._

"_I'm not doing this!" They pushed through the roof and floated toward the sky._

"And then, while we were floating….." Mika stopped recapping when she realized Alice had fallen asleep.

"Oh yeah, she's going to be narcoleptic for while. I'll just explain the rest later." She put a blanket over Alice and walked out the door to let the others know about the good news.

_Alice's dream (First Person, Alice):_

'_Strange.' I thought as I stood up in a familiar dark room. 'I was listening to Mika's explanation and, suddenly, I'm here.' I looked up to see the same light floating down in front of my face._

"_**That's because your **__**narcolepsy kicked in.**__" It said in the same feminine voice as last time._

"_Oh, yeah right. So why are you here? Are you still messing around with my memories?"_

"_**Do you want more bad dreams? Because if you do, I could just leave-**__"_

"_No!" The light floated back a few inches in surprise._

"_I do NOT want to go through that again." The thought of going through something so horrible again made me cringe._

"_**Don't worry, I'll be watching over your dream until you are better. But I did want to talk more with you about your near future.**__"_

"_I was wondering about that, what's this 'choice' I have to make?"_

"_**I can't exactly tell you what the choice is, because you will have to make several soon, but one of them will impact everyone around you."**_

"_Gee, that's helpful."_

"_**But there's more. These choices will also impact your life, emotionally and physically. One wrong move and you could end up dead. Lucky for you, I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. However, none of your guild mates are allowed to come.**__"_

"_Come? Come where?"_

"_**If I told you this soon, it would affect t your decision.**__"_

"_Leaving me in the literal dark isn't helping my decision either."_

"_**Just take my word for it, I'm only looking after your well-being.**__"_

"_But you will tell me eventually right?"_

"_**When you're fully recovered, yes.**__"_

"_Good." There was silence for a moment before something dawned on me._

"_Wait a second, if I go alone, how will it impact my guild?"_

"_**You are a part of their family, correct? If you mess up or die, they will come after you to try to help you and get themselves killed by doing so.**__"_

"_But they're from Fairy Tail, they can get out of even the tightest of situations."_

"_**That maybe so, but when I come to your guild personally and explain the whole situation, everything will make sense. You will have to back me up though, they might not believe me if you aren't there to back me up**__."_

"_They'd believe you, but it would be good to hear all of this when I'm not prone to pass out every 10 minutes. Or you could just tell me now."_

"_**I prefer to wait, it will give me time to prepare.**__"_

"_But won't I need to prepare to?"_

"_**When I explain everything, you'll see why I waited. Now, it's time I left, enjoy your dream!**__"_

"_Wait-" The light suddenly grew blindingly bright and I blacked out._

_When I could see again, I saw I was in Chand's house, sitting next to their fire place, wrapped in a blanket and holding a warm glass of water. 'Another memory dream, I knew she was looking in my memories. I'll just go along with it like last time.' This was about 1-2 months after the last memory. My injuries were all healed and I got to know all the people who lived in their house. There was Chand's father, Randal, who lead travelers through the mountains and was barely ever home. Chand's mother, Rosemary, who care of us and did most of the house work. She spent a lot of her time taking care of Ryou, Chand's baby brother, who was only 2 at the time. Finally, there was Chand, who I got along with really well. As it turns out, his little sister, Maria, died six months ago from getting lost by herself in the mountains and freezing to death Chand's 10__th__ birthday. She was barely alive when they found her, but died in Chand's arms when they were trying to get her back to the house. Chand's dad apparently found me in a similar state as her (because she wasn't mugged like me), making Chand determined to make sure I didn't suffer the same fate. He made sure I never left my bed on an hourly basis until every scratch on me was healed. We got to know each other really well during then and by the time I was healed, we were practically best friends. This made me want to stay for a little longer, even after my injuries were healed. That day, Chand's mother had just put Ryou to bed and passed out in her room. Chand sat down next to me while I was trying to warm up from playing in the snow earlier._

"_Hey Ali, is mom asleep?"_

"_Yeah, she just passed out, why?"_

"_I want to show to you something cool. What time is it?"_

"_It's about 6:00."_

"_Great, we'll be right on time, follow me." Chand grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his room, making my blanket fall off me and making me drop me cup of water. It was plastic, so it just spilled over the floor. I hadn't been in is room to many times and it was very simplistic. There was a bed with a blue blanket and white pillow on it, a dresser, a window showing a blanket of snow outside, a small table next to his bed, and an oddly placed rock on the wall facing the mountain. He walked over to rock and moved it over, revealing a hole large enough for a child, like us, to fit though._

"_Well, crawl in." He gestured toward the hole._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Just do it."_

"_You go first, I don't know what's in there." I wasn't very adventurous when I was younger._

"_Fine, but you have to follow me, okay?"_

"_Fine." We crawled through the small hole until it led to a dark cave that was lit by the sun through the exit. The stalagmites on the roof had water that dripped of it that landed in a pond with a little waterfall under it that sparkled in the sunlight. The exit led to a small cliff with a lone tree that had a swing on one of the branches. There was extra awe from the snow that began to fall._

"_Isn't cool? I found it a year ago and haven't told anyone about it. What do you think?"_

"_What do I think? This is the coolest thing I've ever seen."_

"_It gets even better, watch the sun go down." He led me over to the tree and we leaned against the trunk. The sunset looked absolutely amazing. The snowflakes sparkled in the sun's glow as a mist began filling the sky, reflect multiple shades of red, orange, and yellow, making the mist look like it was coming out of the sun._

"_It's beautiful." I said unconsciously._

"_I come here every day to see this. Promise to keep a secret." He put his pinky out in front of me. I smiled and linked mine with his._

"_Promise."_

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I do more of the third person POV or should I just stick with first person with Alice?**

**Alice: You okay now?**

**ON: Yeah, I just played some Yoshi's Island on my SNES. I'm fine now. (REALLY love that game)**

**Alice: Good, now why didn't you write the entire flash back?**

**ON: To test if my third person writing was any good. This is my way of "Testing the waters" for future stories/chapters.**

**Alice: And why are you including these new random OC's?**

**ON: Future reasons.**

**Alice: And those would be?**

**ON: *Evil grin* You shall see.**

**Alice: I'm the main character, you can at least tell me something.**

**ON: Something.**

**Alice: Not funny.**

**ON: That's what you asked.**

**Alice: Seriously, tell me.**

**ON: Tell you what?**

**Alice: About the story.**

**ON: About the story.**

**Alice: *Face palm* You know what? It's new years, there's a party going on at my house right now, and left Mika by herself there. I'm out of here. *Leaves***

**ON: Okay then. Please leave a review to let me know if the third person part was written well. Happy New Year!**** And a late happy holidays since I missed my Christmas deadline.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So….. No reviews. Not a single one… I know the last chapter wasn't my best work, but still….**

**ON: Thanks guys, I REALLY appreciate the feedback. I know it wasn't as good as chapter 10, but some sort of review would have been nice.**

**Alice: Yeah, what the hell guys? No wonder this is the last chapter.**

**ON: Alice!?**

**Alice: Come on, you know it's true.**

**ON: I know that, but they don't.**

**Alice: Well, now they do.**

**ON: *Sigh* Well, like Alice said, this is the last chapter of Water Dragon Slayer. If you're sad, don't be. The sequel has been in my thoughts for a while now and I have a pretty good idea on how I want it to go. If you're happy, then I'm sad. But if you're happy because the sequel is coming soon then that's fine.**

**Alice: You're not going to take forever on updates again are you?**

**ON: I wish I could say yes, I really do, but I can't. I have school.**

**Alice: That didn't stop you before.**

**ON: That's when my amount of stress wasn't giving brain damage. Besides, the chapter lengths bother me, A LOT. **

**Alice: Still….**

**ON: Speaking of which, I might go back and tweek the first few chapters. Anyway, on with the FINAL chapter!**

Chapter 12:

When I woke up, the room was dark and empty besides a plate of food and a large glass of water on the small table next to me. My stomach growled loudly and I chuckled. 'I didn't realize how hungry I was.' I thought before I devoured it all in less than a minute and chugged the water. I let out a large breath and looked out the window. It was dark out with a full moon in the sky that dimly lit the room. I lifted up my blanket and was disappointed to see my legs still broken. I laid back down in defeat, trying to think of something to do. Almost immediately, my head was full of thoughts of what the person in my dreams what talking about. 'Choices? Affecting the guild? Intentionally sending me memories of Chand?' I felt my cheeks go red when I thoughts about Chand. 'What could she be planning and why can't she tell me?' I thought about it for a while until I got an idea. 'Maybe she left hints in the dreams and what she said." I tried recalling what she told me directly. 'She mentioned Chand a lot so maybe this has something to do with him. She's also trying to be vague with the details, so something very bad will probably happen. (Mental sigh). I wish I wasn't stuck here so I could, at the very least, go train.' My thoughts were going in circles, which ended up giving me a headache. 'You know, I'll just plot out the moves in need to work on when I'm better. Liquefy could definitely use some work, I need to decrease the amount of magic that uses. Hurricane and tsunami work fine, but I could still tweak them a little. I haven't used breath of water for a while, so I should make sure I can still use it. There's also those final spells that Mizuine left me. Evaporate is the one I want to work on first, it'll let me pretty much teleport anywhere where there is water. It'll be much easier than sleeping through train rides to prevent motion sickness, it's not as bad as Nastu's, but it's still bad. Then I'll try replenish, that'll restore other people's magic by surrounding them in a veil of water. I'm not sure how long it'll take to fully restore a person's magic, but we'll see.' Suddenly, I realized something. 'I can use liquefy to slither out of here. I'll just leave for a few minutes for some fresh air. It's so stuffy in here." I casted the spell and slithered down the stairs and outside. It was freezing outside, but I didn't care. I leaned against the guild with my legs stretched out and took in the fresh air. 'I never thought I'd be this happy to just breathe outside.' As the cold breeze hit my face, I started feeling a rush of nostalgia. Chand and I use to sit by the tree of our secret hangout and watch the sun set. Sometimes we would even fall asleep and wake up later almost frozen. We did that every day until the day I left. I frowned at the thought of why I left, it's not something that I like to talk about. Subconsciously, I reached for chest, thinking I had Ryou's necklace on. I looked down when my fingers hit skin instead of the small pendant he made and sighed. When I left Chand's house, I gave him my necklace so that we have reason to see each other again. 'I hope he still has it. I might kill him if he doesn't.' I chuckled to myself. 'I know he wouldn't lose it. He knows how precious it is to me.' I started blushing as I finished that last thought. 'So I should be heading back inside soon.' Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with exhaustion and my eyelids started falling. 'Damn it, I thought I was done with this' was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

_I looked around and saw that I was standing outside Chand's house with all my stuff was in my small, blue backpack that had a spell on it that let it carry as much stuff as I wanted to, while still only weighting about a pound. Chand was standing outside with me, a sorrowful express on his face. 'I guess that person was reading my thoughts. Hey, I thought she was going to keep sending me good dreams, why is she making me remember this? I guess I'll just live through it like usual.' This was about 3 years later, after, something that I WOULDN'T talk about happened. I was about to leave Chand's house to resume my search for Mizuine. _

"_Are you sure you want to leave?" He asked me._

"_Yeah, I'm sure. I've spent too much time here, I could have found Mizuine by now."_

"_Then let me come with you, you can find her faster with help."_

"_No, after what happened, your dad needs you here, more than ever."_

"_Which is why you should stay, he needs you too. We both do. I do." I felt my lip quiver._

"_I need to go. Good bye Chand." I turned around and started walking, but before I could take 5 steps, he grabbed my arm._

"_Please, I just lost Ryou, I can't lose you too." I pulled him into a hug._

"_You wouldn't lose me. I'll always be with you. Even if I'm not here physically, I'll be in your memories. Just like Ryou." We both started tearing up._

" _And just in case you forget…" I took off my necklace and put it on him. He pulled away and looked down at it._

"_I can't take this. Ryou gave this to you."_

"_Well, think of it as a loan. The next time I see you, you can give it back. Besides, this way Ryou can stay with you."_

"_Promise that there will be a next time and you have a deal." He held his hand out._

"_Deal." I grabbed his hand and we shook on it. I pulled him into another hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one of us wanting to let go._

"_I'll miss you." I said, finally pulling away._

"_I'll miss you too."_

"_Good-bye Chand."_

"_Good-bye Alice." I turned away from him and ran away, never looking back._

_The next thing I knew, I was sitting near the lake in the forest near the guild with a familiar light floating around my head._

"_Is this still a dream?" I asked out loud._

"_Yup, I felt this was a better backdrop than just a dark room."_

"_Well, you're right on that one, so what did you want to tell me this time?"_

"_Right, I'm in a rush so I'll make this quick. From that last dream, I know that you want to go show Chand again. I'm here to tell you that you can't go see him yet."_

"_Wait, didn't you make that last dream?"_

"_Nope, that was all you. I was curious to see if your nightmares were over. Looks like they are. Anyway, back on topic. It's important that you not __go to the __Neve Caduta Mountains."_

"_And I assume that you aren't going to tell me why because it will effect whatever choices I have to make later."_

"_Glad you're catching on. You can do anything else but go there. There's an event coming at your guild soon. I believe it's called the S-class exams. I suggest training for that."_

"_I was planning on doing that anyway."_

"_Good, just __**don't go anywhere near the mountains or Chand**__. Now I have to go, good luck!"_

When I woke up, I was back in the infirmary and Mika was bringing in a new plate of food for me. I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Morning." I said putting my arms down.

"It's one in the afternoon." She replied handing me the plate.

"Morning or not, I'm starving." I drove into the food and finished it in a few seconds.

"That was a nice little escape attempt last night." Mika pointed out.

"I wasn't trying to escape, I was just getting some fresh air."

"Of course you were." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So how much longer am I going to be in here? Lying in bed all day isn't exactly the way I want to spend my time."

"I'm not sure. If your narcolepsy is gone, then in two days when your casts come off. If not, well you know."

"Yeah, I get it. So while I'm still stuck here, finish telling me what happened in Edolas. I think we were floating into the sky."

"Oh yeah, so….."

_**Flashback (Third person POV):**_

_Mika woke up, confused why she was lying on the ground in the forest. She shook her head for a second and remembered everything that happened. She sprang to her feet, feverishly trying to spot Alice. When she saw Alice was nowhere near there, she spread her wings out and flew around looking for her. Then, to the west, she heard some giant footsteps and someone mumbling to themselves. Hoping that it was Alice (panicking=no logic), she flew over there as fast as she could. She gasped in horror as she landed behind a tree trunk next to the lake and saw Alice being carried by her legs by a giant green forest Vulcan. The Vulcan was sniffing and examining her to see if she was alive._

"_Women, are you alive or not?" He said as he started shaking her in hopes of getting a response. When nothing happened, he got furious._

"_Women, WAKE UP!" He started flinging Alice around, slamming her against several trees over and over again. Mika was mortified and was about to leave for help when he stopped and examined Alice to see if anything had happened._

"_Guess women not alive." He shrugged, threw Alice like a ragdoll into the lake, and walked away._

"_ALICE!" Mika screamed and dived in after her. Alice was already at the bottom when Mika reached her. Mika wrapped her tail around Alice's waist and pulled her out as fast as her could. On the surface, Mika was relieved to see Alice cough up the all the water in her lungs and to hear her breathing, but it was quiet and very short. Mika was on the verge of a heart attack. 'I have to calm down, panicking will just make things worse.' She took a quick breath and eased her mind a little, allowing her to think with a little more logic. 'Now, I better get Alice to Fairy Tail as fast as I can.' Assuming that she her ribs were probably broken, Mika picked up Alice from the back of her shirt and flew over the forest as fast as she could. When she arrived, the guild was full of smiles and laughs until they saw Alice._

"_Wendy, Alice needs help, please!" Mika shouted right after entering the guild. All the noise and partying stopped and all attention was directed towards Alice and her injuries. _

"_Mika, what happened?" Lucy asked, being one of the first responders._

"_That can wait, we need to get Alice up to the infirmary." Mira said as they carried her up to the infirmary on the second floor and set her on one of the beds. Wendy was working on her more severe internal injuries while Mira helped with the one that weren't as life threatening. Everyone else was told to leave while they were treating her so that they had some space. Mika sat outside the door, thoughts filling her head of how badly she could be injured or she could die. Lucy and Charlie tried to cheer her up, but she was lost in these thoughts. After half an hour, Mira and Wendy stepped out, Wendy looking completely drained and let Mika in. Mika rushed in and gasped when seeing how Alice was. An IV tube was strapped to her arm and an oxygen mask was on her face. Alice's face was completely pale and the expression on her face made Mika assume that she was having some sort of nightmare. Her waist and the top of her head had bandages wrapped around them and her legs were now in real castes instead of the make-shift ones from Edolas. Mika ran up to the seat next to Alice's bed and looked down at her face. She was in pain, Mika could tell._

"_Alice, please wake up." Mika unconsciously said. Alice stirred like she heard her. Mika saw her and couldn't hold it together anymore. _

"_Alice!" Her head fell on the side of the bed and she started bawling. Some of the other guild members watched from the door._

"_Mik-" Wendy was going to say something, but Mira stopped her._

"_She needs some space." Mira said and Wendy nodded._

_**Present, First Person POV (Alice):**_

"I didn't sleep, eat, or leave you're side for ten days until you woke up." Mika said, concluding her story.

"Wow, thanks Mika. Also, remind me from when I get out of here to beat up that pervert that put me in here when I get out." Mika smiled.

"Well, at least you have you strength back."

"What do you mean? I've always had it!" She laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. It was nice to see her laughing after all this insane Edolas happened.

"I'm going to go get you some more food and water." Mika said, hopping off her chair.

"A wheel chair would be nice so I could move around the guild."

"You only have to stay there for two more days then you can run around the guild as much as you want." I sighed, lying back down on my bed as Mika left the room. My thoughts were immediately directed towards the mysterious voice again. 'Why wouldn't she want me to go near Chand? I thought she wanted me to go see him from all those dreams she sent me. This is giving me a headache.' Little did I know that all my questions would soon be answered, all right before the S-Class exam.

**A/N: Well, there's the obvious lead up to the sequel. If you want to find it, the prologue is already up on my account. The title is Dragon of the Sea. You'll see why when I get around to it.**

**Alice: Hopefully that would be soon.**

**ON: Hopefully. So what are you going to do now? Since this story is finished.**

**Alice: I think I'll go bug you in some of your other stories.**

**ON: Author's notes right?**

**Alice: Of course.**

**ON: Good, if you randomly appeared in, say, The Zodiac Keyblade (btw, chapter two was deleted from my laptop somehow for those who are wondering XC).**

**Alice: Don't worry, I'll just hang around here until the sequel comes out.**

**ON: Good.**

**Alice: Which means I'll probably be waiting for a month and a half. **

**ON: Hopfully sooner.**

**Alice: Doughtfully.**

**ON: Hush yourself. Now, for the last time, please review and favorite!**


	14. Update: Help!

**A/N: Hi guys. I know it's been a while, but with the stress of school and some personal events that have been going on recently, I haven't been able to keep you guys updated. However, I have the first chapter of the sequel pretty much done and you should be seeing it pretty soon. There is something else I have been working on too. It's a multi-crossover side story that takes place in between Water Dragon Slayer and the sequel Dragon of the Sea. I thought it would be a fun thing to write while I was figuring out what to do for the sequel and, before I knew it, I had a lot of chapters and animes/cartoons/books/movies I wanted to use. There lies the problem. I want to continue writing the crossover story, but I already promised the sequel the last time I updated. So I decided to ask you guys what to do. I have at least one chapter finished for both and I'll continue writing whichever one you guys want to see first. Leave your opinion in the reviews and, once I see that one story is being more favored than the other, I'll post the new chapter for it. That's all for know and, again, sorry for being dead for a while. I'll try to work on that.**


End file.
